To Love a Thief
by Shadowed Nightmare
Summary: A thief was never meant for a lot of things, like love or to have a genuine friendship either. No, they were meant to be heartless, brutal and cruel...at least, that's what May kept on telling herself. Contest, Poke, OldRival, Ikari, BrockXSolidad.
1. The Jewel

**Hi... this is my first story that I've posted on Fanfiction. I hope you enjoy it. =D**

**Disclaimer****- I do not own Pokemon or anything else.**

* * *

Chapter 1

The Jewel

"Hey look!" pointed out Ash, a teen who had raven hair and brown eyes. Ash had a red, white, and blue hat on his head. His starter Pokémon Pikachu was on his shoulder. He wore a blue, black, white and yellow jacket with black cargo pants. Ash had on black and red fingerless gloves, while on his foot, he had on red, black, and white sneakers.

"What is it Ash?" asked Misty who has orange hair in a side ponytail and sea-green eyes. She wore a yellow shirt that cut off half way to her midriff, with another red shirt underneath it. Her shorts matched her yellow top, and her shoes were yellow as well, and white.

When Ash was about to answer, someone else beat him to it.

"It's a new a new exhibit at the Slateport Museum." Said Drew looking at the advertisement. He was wearing a black long-sleeve shirt under a purple short sleeve jacket. His pants were turquoise and he had on black sneakers.

"Hey! I was going to say that!" protested Ash, glaring at Drew, who smirked in return.

"Mhmm, sure you were."

"I was—"

"Shut up you two." Scowl Paul, Paul has purple hair and black eyes. He had on a purple and black jacket under a black shirt. Paul also had on gray pants, and his shoes were black as well. Paul also has an older brother, Reggie, who owns a Pokémon day care back in the Sinnoh region.

"It says here that the museum is presenting a priceless piece of jewelry call the "motophous" today, at 10am, meaning in the next 10 minutes." Said Gary. Gary was wearing a black polo and had on purple pants with black shoes. His hair was brown, while his eyes were green. Around his neck is a purple droplet necklace.

"Hmm… interesting." Said Brock. He was probably around his early twenties and was the former Gym leader of Pewter City, and a Pokémon doctor. He had slanted eyes and black spiky hair. Brock was wearing a green polo under a brown and orange vest. His pants were beige/tan, and his sneakers were blue and a lighter shade of blue.

A blunette's eyes widen with excitement upon the mention of jewelry.

"Jewelry? Priceless?" she ripped the advertisement off the wall. "We got to~ please. Please. Please." Screamed Dawn jumping up and down. Dawn wore a black and pink mini-dress. A red scarf hung around her neck. Yellow triangle clips were in her navy blue hair. She had navy blue eyes too. Her boots were pink, and on top of her hair was a white beanie with a pink poké-symbol. Around her right wrist was a bracelet with two pale blue beads and on her other wrist was a pink poketch.

"Okay, okay. Just shut up." Leaf said with her hand on her ears. "I don't think I can take any more of your screaming." Leaf had on a blue and black shirt with a red skirt. On her head was a white sunhat with a poké-symbol on it. Her socks were blue and her shoes where black, white, and red. Leaf had brown eyes, and a grayish-brown hair.

"Yay, yay, yay, yay, let's go." she threw away the paper, then grabbed Misty's and Leaf's arm, and dragged then off to the direction of the museum.

The guys all sewatdropped, including Pikachu, too.

"And I thought she only got this crazy when shopping." Said Gary shaking his head.

"We should probably go too, with Troublesome there, who knows what will happen." Paul said and started to walk in the same direction. The others all agreed, and followed.

Suddenly the wind picked up, and carried the ad along with it. The paper was floating, until…

"Ow… what was that?" said Jessie taking the paper off her face. Jessie is a Team Rocket member, who had blue-eyes magenta hair. She was dressed in a white top with an "R" encase on it, and a white mini-skirt. Her black boots were up to mid-thigh. Elbow length gloves were on her hands.

"What is it Jess?" asked her team mate James, who dressed in a guy version of Jessie's clothing. James had light blue hair and green eyes.

"Yeah, care to tell." Said their third team member, a talking Meowth.

Jessie then squealed and her eyes sparkled. "It's the opening of a priceless jewelry ever! It's so gorgeous! I must have it! Only someone with great beauty, as myself, can match up with this necklace."

"What about the twerp's Pikachu?" asked Meowth.

"Forget about that, right now we need to get that necklace for moa."

"But how Jessie? The place should be load up with security. How are we going to break in?" questioned James.

"I have an idea." She motions them to come close, and whisper the plan into her ear.

"Ok, we are going to dress up as one of the employs, and when no one is looking, we'll snatch the necklace, and replace it with something else." They nodded in reply.

"You got it?" Jessie asked

"You bet cha." Mewoth said.

"We better get going," said James, "we only have 8 minutes before they start."

* * *

"I can't wait till they show the necklace!" chirped Dawn. The group have already reached the museum, and is now waiting for the opening.

"Thank you all for coming, and now,, you may all go in and look at the motophous. Have a good day." finish the founder of the museum. People started to rush in, hoping to see the necklace.

Dawn gasp while looking at the necklace. "It's beautiful…"

The necklace was amazing. The gem in the center had a perfect fusion of sapphire and emerald together. Some diamonds that lead to the gem in the center surrounded it. The chain that held in together was made out of gold. It was completely magnificent, and is a priceless piece of artwork.

"I know what you mean." Awed Misty.

"I didn't think that it would be this beautiful." Admitted Drew.

"I agree." Said Gary.

"I'm glad you like it." Said a voice.

The eight turned around confuse, only to see an old man dressed in a black suite with a bow tie. He had white hair and a beard. His eyes were black.

"Excuse me, but who are you?" asked Brock.

"I am Fred, the creator of this fine beauty you see here." Fred said with pride.

"You mean… you're the one that created this." Said Ash dumbly.

Misty pulled out her mallet and hit Ash on the head. "No duh, he just said that."

Ash gripped his head in pain. "Oww… Misty." He whined. The other's sweatdropped.

Gary laughed nervously, "Don't mind them, they're always like that."

"Oh…" Fred replied. He then started to tell them more about the necklace, and answering question they might have.

Team Rocket who was now undercover, finally found their chance to steal the necklace.

"This is our chance." Whisper Jessie. "Let's move it."

"Alright." James and Meowth agreed.

Once they took the glass off the display, the sirens began to ring, making everyone look at them.

"Ops.." said Team Rocket in unison.

"Thieves." Cried the people around them.

"Prepare for trouble" said Jessie

"And make it double," said James

"We'll cut it short for today." Interrupted Meowth, as the trio made a run out the door, the necklace tucked into a velvet case.

"Team Rocket." Ash and the others yelled.

"Give us back the necklace." Screamed Officer Jenny, running after the trio.

"Oh Officer Jenny, my love-" Brock was cut off by Misty, who had knock him out cold, and was dragging him away.

"This isn't the right time or place." Said Misty, who had one hand dragging Brock, and the other holding her mallet.

Ash stops her for a brief second. "Let us help you, we know the thieves."

"Okay, follow me." Officer Jenny then took off with Ash, Paul, Gary, Drew, Brock, Misty, Dawn, and Leaf.

"M-my ma-mast-master… piece… it's gone." Fred cried sinking to his knees. Leaf stays for a little bit.

"Don't worry, we'll try our best to get it back for you." She told him.

He nodded. "Thank you. I wish you luck." Before Leaf took off, following the others.

* * *

"Give us back the jewel, Team Rocket." Yell out the eight that were chasing them.

"Pick up the pace James, Meowth." Screamed Jessie.

"Got it Jessie." Replied James and Meowth.

"You won't get away with this." Shouted Officer Jenny.

"Give up already." Yell out Ash.

"Pika pika chu." Agreed Pikachu who was running besides Ash.

"NEVER!" screamed Team Rocket.

* * *

As they were busy running, they fail to see a figure dressed in black on top of the roof, watching them. The figure was dressed in a black one shoulder tank-top, with black shorts. Two Sliver chains hung from the each side of the figure's shorts, and black boots were up to the figure's mid-thigh, meaning that the figure is a girl. She had on black fingerless gloves on her hands, and a black chocker was around her neck. Her waist long brown hair was currently in a high ponytail. She had black sunglasses that covered her sapphire like eyes. Last but not least, a black cape was draped over her shoulders. Next to the figure was a Salamence and a Misdreavus.

"Looks like we're a little late, aren't we." She told her Pokémon. They both nodded in agreement.

A smirk creped its way up her lips.

"Well that's going to change." She climbed on to her Salamance, and flew up with Misdreavus beside her.

"How… are they… still… chasing us?" panted Meowth still running.

"Where did… you guys… part the… balloon?" Jessie panted, tired from all that running.

"Right there." James pointed into the direction of the trees. Once they got there, they pulled of a green sheet they used for camouflage, and jumped into the balloon. The balloon then set sail and moved up and into the sky. This cause the eight on the ground to come to a halt.

"Ha ha, try to catch us now loser." The trio mocked sticking out their tongues and having their finger to their eyes.

"Ugh… we can't let them get away." Said Misty annoyed.

"We're not, go Pikachu, use thun—" Ash started out, but was cut off.

"Hyper beam." A mood-less voice said.

"Huh…" everyone looked up to see a hyper beam being launch at Team Rocket balloon, causing an explosion.

"Team Rocket blasting off again…" cried Team Rocket Right before they disappear out of sight. The velvet box began to plummet towards the ground.

"The necklace!" shouted everyone, Gary and Ash began to run towards it, hoping to catch it. Just when they were about to catch it, the same voice from before called out,

"Psychic." The box was then lifted, and being carried.

"Thanks." The figure got jumped off Salamence, and caught the box, that was lifted by Misdreavus. The mysterious girl opened the box and took out the necklace, to examine it.

"My, aren't you lovely." She brought it in front of her eyes, with no emotional expression.

"Hey!" Jenny shouted, before realizing who it is, and gasp. "you," pointing to her.

"Nice to see you again Jenny. I must say, thanks for the beautiful necklace here, along with this," she pulled out a metal case and opened to show Jenny.

"The meteor!" gasp Jenny with wide eyes.

"You save me all the trouble for a distraction." She put the necklace back in its box and shut the case contain the space rock.

"Mis" "Sal" agreed Misdreavus and Salamence.

"Who are you?" demanded Paul.

The sapphire-eyed girl just chuckled and shook her head. "Nightmare." She simply replied.

"What?" asked Ash, Drew, Gary, Paul, Leaf, Dawn, Brock and Misty.

"Her name is Nightmare." Growled Officer Jenny, fists clench. "Top agent and thief in the whole world and history, along with youngest. She belongs to Team Dark, another evil organization."

"Team Dark?" Asked Misty

"Top agent and thief… in the world?" breathed out Leaf.

"In history?" squeak Dawn.

"Top agent or not, we're not going to let you get away, I choose you Pikachu." Challenged Ash.

"Pi ka" Pikachu got into battle position.

"The fool's right." Paul said ignoring a 'hey' from Ash "Torterra, battle position" he threw his pokeball.

"Roserade, let's go." Drew threw a pokeball containing Roserade.

"Blastoise, you're up." Said Gary.

"Vileplume, come on out." Shouted Leaf.

"Misty, chooses Gyarados" yelled out Misty.

"Piplup, spotlight." Dawn said.

"Sudowoodo, come on out." Said Brock.

"Growlith, come on." Officer Jenny said throwing her partner's pokeball.

All nine Pokémon came out and got ready for battle position.

"It's nine against two, give up already." Paul growled.

"He's right, you're never going to win." Included Drew while flipping his hair.

"Tsk, you are _so_ wrong. Let me tell you something, I _never_ lose a battle before." There was a confident glint in her eyes, though no one could see through the pitch black glasses. So, she smirked instead.

"Well that's going to change, Blastoise, use hydro canon on Salamence." Called out Gary. Blastoise obeyed, and shot out a powerful stream of water, aiming Salamence.

"Misdreavus, psychic." Nightmare commanded.

"Mis" Misdreavus floated in front of Salamence, and used psychic to control the water.

"Send it back." the water was soon being controlled, and send back.

"Heh, Blastoise is a water type, it doesn't cause so much damage. Everyone knows that." smirked Gary.

"Ah… but who said it was aiming for Blastoise." Another smirk formed.

This caused everyone to widened their eyes, when the hydro canon hit Growlithe.

"Growlithe!" Shouted Officer Jenny. Growlithe being a fire type is weak against water type of attacks, fainted right on the spot. Officer Jenny returned her Pokémon, and thanked him in his efforts. She then glared at Nightmare.

"Don't worry, we can handle this." Said Misty. "Gyarados, flamethrower."

"Piplup, whirlpool." Dawn called out.

"Petal Dance, Vileplume." Leaf commanded.

"Torterra, hyper beam." Paul said with no emotion.

"Pikachu, thunderbolt." Ash pointed.

"Roserade, magical leaf." Drew said.

"Hydro pump, Blastoise." Ordered Gary.

"Rock throw, Sudowoodo." Said Brock.

All attacks were sent aiming to Salamence and Misdreavus.

_'Protect'_

Both of Nightmare's Pokémon, used protect, protecting themselves from the attacks.

"What! She didn't even called out an attack. How-" Dawn shrieked.

"It's telepathy." Officer Jenny answered. "She's telepathic, it's just one of her powers." The 7 teens and the young adult shot her a confused looked.

"I'll explain later." Officer Jenny included.

"We don't have all day, why don't we finish up. What do you two think?" Nightmare looked at her two Pokémon, who nodded in response.

_'Misdreavus, hex.'_

Misdreavus's eyes starts to glow a purple and light red. She then raises her hair. Multiple black beams outlined in dark purple, emerges from the tips of Misdreavus's hair and float into the air above it. The beams then meets in the air above it. The beams then combines and forms into a round black ball of energy with multiple branches of black energy coming off it. In the middle, an eye with a red iris and an indigo sclera forms. The eye then releases multiple light blue, magenta and dark blue rings of energy at Roserade, Blastoise, Torterra, Pikachu, Gyarados, Vileplume, Sudowoodo and Piplup.

All the Pokémon were paralyzed, and their eyes were widen.

They all screamed their Pokémon names.

"W-wha-what wa-as t-that?" stuttered Dawn.

"Hex." Replied Brock, shocked.

"Torterra, snap out of it." Ordered Paul.

"Pikachu, wake up." Ash said.

"Let's finish this." Nightmare calmly said.

_'Earthquake, Salamence.'_ Nightmare said telepathically to Salamence.

_'You got it.'_ Reply Salamence. Salamence jump high into the air. When he hits the ground, it violently shook. This caused everyone to scream, everyone but Nightmare and Misdreavus. Misdreavus was unaffected by the shock thanks to the ability call levitate. Nightmare just stood there calmly with a smirk upon her lips.

"Ea-earth- qu-quake" Misty said, her voice shaking.

At the end of the earthquake, Drew and the rest fell down to the ground. Their previous paralyze Pokémon had all fainted. They cried out their Pokémon names, then returned them. Ash went to pick out his Pikachu.

"Are you okay buddy?" Ash said to his Pikachu.

"Chu…" he weakly response, ears down. Ash then glares at Nightmare.

"You're not going to get away with this. We'll catch you eventually!" Shouted Ash.

Nightmare had a bored expression on, "whatever, really I'd like to see you try, after all…" her hair started to flash different colors, and she reached for her sunglasses taking it off. Her eyes started to flash different colors too. This caused Drew, Paul, Gary, Ash, Brock, Misty, Dawn, and Leaf to jaw drop and eyes widen. Officer Jenny instead, had her hands into a fist ad she gritted her teeth.

"That is, if you recognize me." Continued Nightmare smirking. Her hair and eyes flashed black, green, blonde, hazel, turquoise, gold, silver, red, and ect. Officer Jenny then took out her gun and aimed it at Nightmare.

"I'll give you one last chance to surrender." Commanded Officer Jenny.

Putting back on her sunglasses, her hair changes to a green, and her eyes remains blue behind her glasses. Nightmare looked at the gun in disbelief.

"Tsk, you really think that's going to stop me, we've been through that before, Jenny. Or did you forget, need a refresh of memory? I'd be happy to show you again." Smirked Nightmare.

Hesitantly, Officer Jenny lowered her gun. "Thought so," Nightmare hopped on Salamence. Salamence started flapping its wings, and Misdreavus followed.

"This is boring, I'm out a here. I'll see you next time Jenny. Thanks for the gifts." They then took off into the sky, before they disappear.

Frustrated, Officer Jenny sink to the ground, and punched it.

"I can't believe I let her get away again!" She said through her clenched teeth.

"Officer Jenny… how did her eyes and hair change? Is that even possible?" asked Ash.

"There is obviously something that you're not telling us." Said Paul.

"Come on Officer Jenny, you can tell us." Said Leaf.

"We'll help you." Said Brock.

"Yeah, pleassssssseeeeee?" plead Dawn.

Sighing, Officer Jenny says, "Fine, but this isn't the right place. Let's go back to the museum, and I'll tell you."

They all nodded, Officer Jenny got up, and they all head back.

* * *

**Hmm... long chapter right? Please review, I would love to hear your opinions, whether good or bad! Thank you all for reading!**


	2. Nightmare

**Hi. I would like to thanks everyone that reviewed on the first chapter, they really made me happy. **

**Now I present to you...Chapter 2~Nightmare.**

**Disclaimer- I do not own Pokemon or anything else**

* * *

Chapter 2

Nightmare

Once the nine had reached back to the museum, a frantic Fred came running out.

"Did you get it? Please tell me you got it back." plead Fred.

"Mr. Walton," Officer Jenny sighed "we're really sorry."

Fred's eyes widen with fear.

Officer Jenny then continue, "We would've gotten it back form Team Rocket, but it was then stolen by… Nightmare."

He gasps, "You mean the top agent for Team Dark, Nightmare? That Nightmare?"

"Unfortunately, yes that Nightmare."

Fred sighed and hung his head, "if that's the case, I'll never get it back."

"What is that supposed to mean? Can't you just track her down and get it back?" asked Drew.

"If it was that simple, then we would've gotten all the stuff she stole years ago." Officer Jenny sighed. "She's impossible to track down, much less capture her."

"How come?" asked Paul. "How hard can it be?"

"Very hard, actually. It goes with what I have to you, about her powers."

Officer Jenny continued when she earned a nod from all of them.

"Nightmare isn't like any ordinary thief. First, she has powers, very strong too. They vary, from Psychic powers to creating nightmares into other people dreams."

"Really? She can do that?" asked Brock.

"Yes, there is a reason why she is called Nightmare, and that's it. I'm going to say this as a warning, never, _NEVER_ let her know what you are scared of; she can create nightmares when you are asleep, and can trap you in it. Also she can create illusions once you look at her eyes."

"But she had those glasses on, they were pitch black. You couldn't even see her eyes at all!" Said Misty.

"Yes, but she does take it off, though her eyes are never the same color."

"Yeah, what is up with that? Her hair and her eyes, they changed colors just like that." Gary snapped his fingers.

"What I want to know, is how she got her powers in the first place?" asked Drew.

Sighing, Officer Jenny replies, "That what I want to know too." she pinches the bridge of her nose.

"What? Don't you know?" gasp Dawn.

"Unfortunately no, we don't really know much about her. She is very secretive and mysterious. From what I heard of, she just showed up one day 10 years ago and stole an artifact belonging to an extinct Aerodatyl in a laboratory in Kanto. Nightmare stole it in least than a minute in broad daylight. At that time, we estimated her age to be around 6."

"What? In least than a minute? At the age of six? Even during the day?"Exclaimed Ash

"Officer, how is that possibly? Wasn't there any security system?" Asked Paul

Officer Jenny nodded her head, "Of course there was. The best in the whole region, but she still manage to get in without any problems at all."

"How did she do that?" asked Misty.

"If I remember correctly, it is said that she broke into the lab, and knocked out all of the security systems, as well as the guards that were on duty that day. When she reached the room where the scientist were experimenting the fossil, they thought that she was just a little girl that lost her mom. However, when they approach her, she use psychic and immobilized everyone in the room. She then created an illusion and trapped them in it. Nightmare then started moving closer to the fossil. She then by accident passed through an invisible laser, which set the system on automatic shutdown. Iron spike started to shoot towards her at extreme speed, she dodge every single one in a blink of an eyes."

"She was that fast?" asked Drew, surprised.

Officer Jenny nodded. "But that's not all. After she passed the spikes, laser started to shoot after her. Cleverly, she led the laser towards the police that arrived after someone call, knocking out ten officers. Wasting no time, Nightmare quickly broke the bar that were surrounding the fossil, and stole it. When the police asked who she was, Nightmare's only reply was 'Nightmare, newest, youngest and top agent on team Dark. Be sure to remember that, because we'll be meeting soon again in the future.' She then teleported away, leaving nothing behind."

Everyone had his or her eyes widen and jaw dropped.

"Wow… you got to admit, that is really impressive." Said Brock.

"It is," said Officer Jenny, "but it just makes it harder to catch her. No one had ever come _close_ to catching her."

Paul then remembered something. "Excuse me Officer, back there when you raised your gun, what did Nightmare mean by 'need a refresh of memory?'"

Officer Jenny sulked and shook her head slowly.

"It happened a year after Nightmare's first appearance. An Officer Jenny, in Snowpoint City, in the Sinnoh region, was chasing after her after she stole an ancient crown, belonging to the King Pokeapolis. When Officer Jenny threat Nightmare to return the crown, she refuse. Officer Jenny then fired her gun at Nightmare. Nightmare dodged the bullet swiftly, and pulled out her gun, and fired at Officer Jenny. Officer Jenny as well as the other officers, all fired back at Nightmare. She avoided every one off the bullet and fired back." Officer Jenny stopped to sigh, before looking Ash and the others in the eye. "That day, twelve officers got shot, including Officer Jenny, my second cousin's, aunt's daughter's, niece. While everyone got injured, Nightmare didn't even get a scratch on her."

The girls gasp, while the guys had their eyes widen.

"That's horrible." Said Misty.

"I know." Agreed Leaf.

"Is there anything we can do to help?" Asked Gary.

"No, well not in the meantime any way. Everything is already left to the police. All I ask of you, is if you see her anywhere, please notify the police immediately." Officer Jenny said.

Everyone nodded.

Officer Jenny turned back to Fred.

"Sir, I am extremely sorry. My team and I will try our hardest to get your jewel back."

He nodded in response. "I understand, this isn't the first time that this has happen to me. A couple years back ago, a ring was also stolen from me by her too."

"Thank you for understanding sir. We'll try to get you your necklace as well as your ring as soon as possible."

Officer Jenny turned her head back to Drew, Paul, Gary, Ash, Brock, Misty, Dawn, and Leaf.

"Now, I advise you teenagers to get going, this is a crime scene after all."

"Yes Officer Jenny." Brock, Drew, Ash, Gary, Paul, Dawn, Leaf, and Misty all walked out of the museum and into the streets of Slateplort City.

* * *

"Good afternoon Miss. Nightmare, and welcome back. Should I inform the boss?" A secretary bowed, before Nightmare.

* * *

**Thank you all for reading. Please review on this chapter, the reviews help encourage me to write quicker, so I can update faster. Starting now, I will be updating ever Saturday. **


	3. Uncovering Nightmare

**I would like to thanks those who reviewed the last chapter. Thank you so much! I just figured out a few days ago that the title of this story, is a title to an actual book by Julie Anne Long. O.o It was kind of weird and surprising, I didn't see it coming a mile away. To Love a Thief was the first title that popped up in my head when I posted it. The original title was Untitled 5. -_-' Very creative right? That was the name I gave it in the meantime, since I couldn't come up with a name yet. Whatever, here is the next chapter, hope you enjoy it.**

**Disclaimer- I do not own Pokemon or anything, and definitely _not _the book either. I only own the OCs here and the outfits, I drew them then describe them.**

* * *

Chapter 3

Uncovering Nightmare

"Good afternoon Miss. Nightmare, and welcome back. Should I inform this to the boss?" A secretary bowed. She was wearing the female version of Team Dark's uniform.

The female version of the uniform consists of a black poncho like top that stopped at upper mid-arm. The front of it stopped right below the chest with a red "D" in the middle. The back of the top is longer than the front, stopping at the tailbone in the form of a "V". On the shoulders of it was a red curved triangle on each side, as well as the back. Under the top, was a black dress that stopped at mid-thigh.

"That would be lovely Mary. Thank you." Nightmare replied back, still with no emotion. Yelling could be heard in the background.

"Mary, what's going on in there?"

The secretary Mary, replied, "The boss is consulting with two team members in his room right now."

"Really, who?"

"Margret and Felix."

Nightmare groaned, "Why am I not surprised." She pinched the bridge of her nose with her eyes closed. She then mutters, "Pathetic idiots."

"GET OUT OF MY OFFICE YOU IDIOTS!" The leader of Team Dark yelled.

Two people, one girl and one boy ran out of his room screaming, "Yes Boss!"

The girl had shoulder length dark purple hair with silver eyes. She was wearing the female version of the Team Dark uniform, as well as long red gloves. For foot wear, she had on long socks that stopped a little above the knee, and black knee high boots. The boy had short spiky black hair with golden color eyes. He had on the male version of the team's uniform.

The male version looked just like the female version, except under the poncho was a black long sleeve turtle neck, not a dress. A red belt held together the black pants. The rim of the pants were stuffed into the short black boots.

"I will go and announce your presence." Mary announced to Nightmare, who nodded in return. She then knocked on the door behind her and enter when a 'come in' was heard.

"Sir, Nightmare is here to see you." Mary announced as she faced the back of her boss's chair.

The man sitting behind the chair had a small smile on his face.

"Send her in immediately." He commanded.

Mary bowed. "Yes sir." before leaving.

The wooden double door closed, only to be reopened again.

The mysterious man turned around. It is appeared that he looked like he was in his early fifty. He had a reddish-brown hair, and black eyes. He was dressed in a black suite, and black dress shoes. The man was sitting behind his desk.

"Ah… Nightmare, it is so good to see you. At least knowing from you, you won't fail every mission I give you."

"Master Casper." Nightmare bowed before her boss.

"Have a seat, please." Casper gestured the seat in front of him.

"Thank you Master. Let me guess those idiots, Margret and Felix, failed yet another mission." Nightmare said.

Casper gave a heavy sigh, while rubbing his temples with his hands.

"Don't remind me about those nitwits. They couldn't even do a simple mission, to steal information from Team Rocket. They got busted out before they even got into the building."

"Do you want me to get the info for you?" asked Nightmare.

"No," he decline, "that's fine, I've already got someone else to get it, but thank you." He smiled. "So how's your mission going?"

"Mission completed." May said as she put the metal case containing the meteorite, on to the desk, and opened it. The jewelry case was set next to the metal case.

"Ah… lovely job. As always, you never fail a mission." Casper said very pleased inspecting the space rock. "If only all of our Team Dark agents are like you."

"Thank you Master, I am flattered."

Casper then put the rock back into the case, and shut it. He then notices the red velvet box besides it.

"I thought the Master might want something… extra." Nightmare explained as she open the box and placed it in front of Casper.

Casper's eyes widen, "My… is this what I've heard about? The Motophous?"

"Indeed it is, it was also at Slateport City. The three fools from Team Rocket, Jessie, James, and the talking Meowth were stealing it. But of course, being fools they manage being chased by Officer Jenny along with some other people." Nightmare said coldly, "Tsk, they dropped it, but I caught it. I was originally going to steal it from the museum later… but they saved me the trip, along with a distraction."

"FANTASTIC, just fantastic!" Casper said closing the box. "Stealing from my baby brother is always the best stealing there is." He then chuckled, "How his team is still standing up is a mystery to me."

Casper then said, "You never fail to please me, no wonder from the day I've found you abandon, I know that you were something special."

"I'd really appreciate it dad." Nightmare replied her eyes soften a little behind her sunglasses.

"No need, you _are_ my daughter. I watched you grow up to the beautiful young women you are today." Casper said.

Casper had always treated Nightmare as a daughter, ever since he found her 11 years ago, suffering from amnesia. He personally trained her to who she is today. She was a prodigy, and finished 6 years' worth of training in 1 year, as well as the completion of Team Dark's most important experiment. Nightmare was the only one who was a success. All the other children, whom were involved, were a failure. What surprised him the most was her emotionless attitude. Never had she showed weakness once, she was also overcome the toughest obstacles. The emotionless attitude she had was her choice. He really did not understand why she did not show any emotion to anyone else besides him and her maid. But then again, she does not really show so many emotions towards both of them that much either. He guesses that just who she is after her memory loss. If it wasn't for the necklace he found around her necklace that night, both he and Nightmare would have never known what her real name was. Still, Nightmare still prefers using Nightmare, so no one else will know her real name.

"Thanks dad, really."

"Hmm…" Casper said thinking, "Nightmare, I have something for you, a reward." He started reaching into his draw.

"Dad really, it's okay. There is no need for a reward, it's my job." Nightmare tried to decline.

"No, I want you to have it. You deserve it, plus I know you've been itching to get your hands on one of these." Casper opens a case containing a… dusk stone.

Nightmare took her glasses off, showing off her sapphire like eyes. She stared at the stone before to Casper.

"How did you know?" she asked as she took it from Casper's hands.

"I've been wondering why you haven't evolved Misdreavus yet, and thought it was because you can't find a dusk stone."

Nightmare couldn't stop the smile that spread across her face. She got up and hugged Casper on the other side of the desk.

"Thanks so much dad…" Nightmare said.

Casper was a little surprised, but got over the shock and chuckled while hugging her back.

"You're welcome, you're welcome." He said patting her back. "For you, my daughter, I'll do anything that'll make you happy."

Nightmare let go, but the smile was still present on her face.

"I'll use it on Misdreavus right away." Nightmare said as she released Misdreavus from its poke ball, which was a dusk ball.

"Misdreavus" it called out.

"Misdreavus, dad just gave me a dusk stone to evolve you, do you want to?" Nightmare asked as she held the stone in front of her Pokémon.

Misdreavus stared at the then at Nightmare, and nodded its head enthusiastically. She then fled towards the stone, touching it glowing white in the process.

"It looks like Misdreavus was even more impatience to evolve than you were." Casper commented as Misdreavus started to take into its new form.

When Misdreavus stopped glowing, in front of the two was no longer a Misdreavus, but a Mismagius instead.

"Mismagius." It said.

Nightmare grinned and gave her Pokémon a quick hug.

"Thank you so much." She thanked Casper.

"No need, as long as you're happy. I like seeing you happy." Casper said.

Nightmare had a soft smile on. "Do you have another mission for me?"

"Not in the meantime, you can participate in the contest for a while. I'll contact you if we need anything."

Nightmare nodded, and return Mismagius.

"Thanks, I'll keep an eye out for things, as well as Team Rocket." She then put her sunglasses back on.

"Okay." Casper said.

"May I leave now, if I'm not needed?"

"Yes you may."

Nightmare turned around and started to walk toward the doors. Just as she reached the doors, and before she opens it, Casper interrupts her, and cause her to stop.

"Oh, and May, good luck on your next contest, and win that fifth ribbon of yours as well as the last badge you need for me."

May turns back and grinned. "You bet I will." She gave him a thumb up and a wink, before leaving with an emotionless face on.

In the background, Casper smiled before sitting back down on his chair, getting back to his work.

* * *

**I can't say that this is my favorite chapter, to me it was okay, but not my best. Oh well *Shrugs***

**I decided to give you all a little preview of what is going to happen next chapter.**

**Chapter 4- Beware of Flying Trees**

"But why don't we make this a little bit more interesting," Gary suggested with a smirk on.

"What do you have in mind?" Drew raised an eyebrow.

"I mean, how about a contest on who is able to blow a tree the farthest."

"Wait," Brock stand up and walked toward them, "what if you guys hit someone?"

**Will they hit someone? Find out in the next chapter! Thank you all for reading! Please review!**


	4. Beware of Flying Trees

**Thank you for those who reviewed on the last chapter, as well as those who subscribe and favorite. **

**I now present to you, Chapter 4.**

**Disclaimer- I do not own anything, except for the OCs and some clothing designs you may read later on.**

* * *

Chapter 4

Beware of Flying Trees

May started to walk back to her own personal room in a hallway that belongs to her. May had the highest rank on Team Dark; her rank is right under the boss. Everyone who passed her would stop and bow down before her. She would nod her head every time.

'_This is so annoying and a waste of time' _May thought every time she stopped.

Finally reaching her room, May plugged in the password and scanned her eye. After getting through all the security, she then enters. Her maid, Greta, then greeted her.

"Welcome back Miss. Nightmare." She said bowing. Greta was an old woman. She had white hair and washed out purple eyes. Her hair was put into a neat bun. Greta is probably one of the only people who knows May, asides from Casper. In fact, Casper hired Greta to take care of May when she was younger. The old lady sure knows that Casper cares for May a lot. She also knew what happened 10 years ago to May. Greta was almost like a grandmother towards May, kind and loving.

"Hi Greta, it's nice to see you. How have you been?" May response back.

"Lovely dear, thank you." Greta smiled. The two have been walking back to May's bedroom.

"How did your mission go? I'm taking it that you're finish." Greta asked once they entered May's bedroom. May's bedroom was incredibly big, but compare to the rest of her estate it was small. Her room had black marble as flooring, and walls were painted black, except for a dark red wall that the bed was pushed against. Small white LED light were encased in the ceiling near the walls, making the walls glow in the process.

"Yeah, it went well, though Team Rocket showed up, but that is already taken care of." May said as she sat on her bed.

"How's my Pokémon doing?" May asked hugging a pillow in the process. Her hair then turned back from green to brown.

"They are all doing well, and miss you greatly." Greta replied.

As on cue, all her Pokémon came in through the glass door that connected May's room to the yard, where all her Pokémon were kept.

They all screamed her name, in excitement, happy to see her.

May had a small soft smile on and released the rest of her Pokémon from her poke balls.

"Hey, how have all of you guys been? I missed you all." May said as she pet her Charmander and then her Furret.

The two Pokémon purred in delight.

Standing up she asked, "Have you guys been listening to Greta and not caused her any problems?"

They all nodded their heads.

"Good."

"Do you have another mission Mistress?" Greta asked.

May shook her head. "Not in the meantime, though I'm heading out soon, there's a contest that I'm plan to participate in three days from now. Master being kind, let me have a break for a while, until he needs me."

Greta nodded her head understanding. "That's nice, when are you planning to leave?"

"I'm actually planning to leave in an hour."

All her Pokémon whined in the background. This caused Greta and May to sweat-drop.

"It looks like they want you to stay longer." Commented Greta.

'_Yeah, please stay.' _May's Pokémon all chorus.

She stared at her Pokémon with a emotionless expression on her face before sighing and replying.

"Fine, but just today, I'm leaving at sunrise tomorrow morning."

Her Pokémon all broke into a smile and some tackled her into a hug, making May laugh, before they dragged her out into the garden.

Greta had on a smile as she watches them playing together happily.

'_If only she was like this all the time…'_ Greta thought.

* * *

It was only yesterday when Nightmare attacked, and no one has seen her yet, but Drew, Ash, Brock, Paul, Gary, Leaf, Misty and Dawn, are still on the lookout. But now, they are training with their Pokémon. Ash was currently training his Snorlax that he currently got back from Professor Oak. Dawn was coming up with an appeal with Pachuris. Paul was training with his Wevile, and Drew was training his Flygon. Gary was also training his Blastiose. The rest of them Leaf, Misty, and Brock just watched them training.

"Alright Snorlax, using ice punch on that tree over there." Ash commanded pointing at the oak tree in from of them.

"Snore!" Snorlax said punching the tree. The part of the tree froze and fell down.

"Good job." Ash praised.

"Pika!" Pikachu agreed.

"Lax" Snorlax happily replied.

"Humph, pathetic. You broke a tree, so strong." Paul said sarcastically.

"What is that suppose to mean Paul?" Ash shouted as he got into Paul's face.

"That you are weak Ashy-boy." Gary replied for Paul, as Paul push Ash's face away with his right hand.

"Am not." Ash argued.

"I agree." Drew said.

"See, even Drew agrees that I'm not weak!"

"Tch, who said that I agreed with _that_. Breaking a tree doesn't mean that you're strong, anyone can break a _tree_." Drew said flipping his hair with a smirk on.

"Really, than why don't you three do it." Ash countered back.

"Fine." The three replied.

"But why don't we make this a little bit more interesting," Gary suggested with a smirk on.

"What do you have in mind?" Drew raised an eyebrow.

"I mean, how about a contest on who is able to blow a tree the farthest."

"Wait," Brock stand up and walked toward them, "what if you guys hit someone?"

"That won't happen." Assured Gary, "We are the only ones here; everyone would rather be at the beach, than be here in the forest."

"I don't know." Brock said with a hand under his chin.

"Don't' be a party pooper Brock, it alright." Ash said stubbornly. "Now, lets get this contest started." Ash said looking back at the others who had smirks on.

"Why do I have a feeling something back is going to happen?" Brock sighed.

"I don't know, maybe it's because something always happen." Misty said shaking her head walking up to Brock with Leaf.

"Well, why we don't watch while we're here." Dawn piped in after she returned her Pokémon. She then proceeds to join Brock, Misty, and Leaf.

"Sure, this should be interesting." Leaf said.

"Alright who should go first?" asked Drew with a smirk present.

"I will." Paul volunteered. He and his Pokémon walked up to a pine tree.

"Dark pulse." He commanded his Weavile.

Said Pokémon bend its head back and shot out a beam of black circles. The circles in the beam would glow purple, giving it an eerie effect. Right on contact with the tree, an explosion occurred, and the tree shot right forward, passing over a few trees.

Pleased with his Pokémon, Paul smirked and walked back to the others.

"Wow," Dawn breath out, "that went far."

"I know what you mean." Agreed Leaf, her hand was blocking the sun as she gaze through the distance.

"Beat that." Paul said reaching Gary.

"You bet." Gary said walking up to an oak tree.

"Ready Blastoise?" he asked his partner on his left side.

"Toise." It said nodding his head. The shellfish Pokémon walked up and got into fight position by moving its cannons on its shell out.

With a grin on his face, he says, "Hydro cannon."

Two powerful orbs of water forms from its cannon, and headed straight towards the tree. The impact from the two orbs was so strong, that it blasted the tree in the same direction as Paul's did.

Gary gave a grin at the distance.

"If you ask me, I think my tree landed further than Paul's did." He bragged.

"Actually, they look as if they landed at the same place." Leaf said killing his pride.

"No need to be so cold Leafy…" Gary said with his head down.

"Hey! Don't call me that!" Leaf blushed hitting his head with her hand in the process.

"ow!"

"While you two lovers continues to quarrel, who's going next?" Paul said.

"Who are you calling lovers?" Both protested back, but their face were tinted in red.

"Me! Me!" Ash's hand shot up as he jumped up and down, startling Pikachu who was on his shoulder.

"Pika… chu!" Pikachu let out a thunderbolt by accident, shocking Ash.

"Pikachuuuuuuu!" He screamed in pain. When Pikachu finally stopped, it was a little too late. Ash was already brunt from head to toe.

"Pi kachu." Pikachu apologized rubbing the back of its neck sheepishly.

This caused everyone to sweat drop.

"Here we go again." Sighed Brock.

"Those two were meant to be without a doubt." Commented Dawn. The other's only nodded at this as they stared blankly at Ash and Pikachu fighting again.

"While those two continue to fight, I'll go." Drew said walking up to a maple tree.

"Hyper beam Flygon." An orange beam of energy fired from Flygon's mouth and sent it towards the tree. The tree flew in the same direction as the previous tree had.

Drew then turned back with a smirk plastered on his face, pleased with his work.

"Hey!" Ash protested, "That was my turn!"

"Tch, you would have gone if you weren't busy arguing with your own Pokémon." Drew shrugged.

Ash glared at him and stomped up to an elm tree with Pikachu on his shoulder and Snorlax by his side.

"Snorlax, focus punch!" Ash said pointing at the tree. Snorlax obliged and its right fist started to glow white. He then charged towards the tree in front. Right on contact, the tree went in the same direction as the others did.

"Great job Snorlax." Ash congratulated his Snorlax.

"Snore." It replied with a smile.

Ash was going to do a victory pose, but a scream cut him off.

"May!"

Everyone turned toward the direction of the voice. It was coming from, the direction where the trees all flew towards…

"Oh no!" everyone shouted. Drew, Paul, Gary, and Ash returned their Pokémon back into their poke ball, then ran with Brock, Misty, Leaf, and Dawn to the direction of the scream.

* * *

**Sorry if this chapter is a little shorter. Can you guess who screamed? Though I bet you already know.**

**Preview Chapter 5-Poor Walls**

"Blaziken STOP!" a new voice called out. Blaziken's fist stops a millimeter away from the guys.

His eyes widen opened as he turned around.

**Thank you for those who read this chapter. Please review, until next week.**


	5. Poor Walls

**Thank you for those who read and reviewed the previous chapters. I really appreciate it.**

**Reply for reviews on last chapter**

**_LoveLoverGrl-_**_ Sorry for stopping there, but it's for the suspense._**  
**

**_Fprmr1-_**_ Thanks for your review! Glad you liked it so much._

**_xDragonairx- _**_Sorry about the length of the last chapter. Same I thought it was pretty short too, but it will be longer in this chapter. You'll find out who shouted 'May!' in this chapter._

**_Splitheart1120- _**_Yeah I know, no one ever expected a tree to come flying out of thin air either. I originally had something else in mind, but it changed to this._

**I appoligized for the short chapter last time. This time, its going to be longer. Hope you enjoy this chapter.**

**Disclaimer-I do not own Pokemon or anything besides OCs and some designs, like clothing or room.**

* * *

Chapter 5

Poor Walls

Drew and the others went to the spot where the scream had come from, only to find one of their old friend.

"Solidad?" they said looking at the kneeling girl on the ground next to a fallen elm tree. A few trees around her had also fallen.

"Huh?" said girl turned around. Solidad was around the same age as Brock was. She had long salmon color hair and teal eyes. Solidad wore a tan jacket and a maroon skirt that reached her knees. On her right hand was a red fingerless glove. On her feet were matching red boots.

"It's you guys…"

Brock was going to confess his undying love for her, but Solidad cut him off, "Help!"

The gang looked at who was behind her, and gasped at the scene. A girl about their age was crushed under a fallen tree… an elm tree to be exact.

"D-don't t-tell m-me I-I did th-that?" Ash asked stuttering.

"Don't just stand around we need to get that tree off of her now!" Brock said taking control. He ran to the tree taking a side of it and started lifting it up. The others followed shortly after him.

"You need to hold on! You just got to!" Solidad said with tears forming in her eyes as she used her strength to lift the tree up. Just then, a flash of light appeared, make everyone look up at what appeared. Once the light subsided, a six-foot tall Pokémon stood up tall.

"Blaziken!" the Pokémon gasped in fear as he saw the sight of his trainer. The blaze Pokémon had a body that was mostly red, except for its claws, chest, foot and hair like feathers flowing down. It had a crest in between it semi-circular yellow eyes. In the center of his chest was a yellow diamond like design. Above the diamond were beige feathers that met up with its hair-like feathers on his head, and its claws were gray up to its upper risk.

The pokemon then send a death glare towards Misty, Leaf, Dawn, Paul, Gary, Drew, Brock and Ash, as its risks lit up with flames. "Blaziken…"

This caused them all to flinch back.

"It's not their fault Blaziken, they didn't do this. Please stop attacking, the most important thing is that we get this off of May right now…before it's too late." Solidad plead the enraged Pokémon. The Pokémon send one last glare at the other, before listening to Solidad, and got to position.

With their combined strength, they easily lifted the tree off May.

"May!" "Blaze!" Solidad and Blaziken rushed towards May and pulled her out from under the tree. As they pulled her out, a trail of blood followed too.

Solidad lied her on the ground and checked her breathe, while the others gather around May.

"Is she still breathing?" Dawn asked horrified.

"Yes for now," Solidad checked May's pulse. "Her heart is still beating, but we need to get her to the Pokémon center and quick too."

Hearing upon this, Blaziken quickly took his trainer into its arms and lifted her up.

The Pokémon them turned towards Solidad, "Blaziken ken blaze." _'Show me the center.'_

Solidad nodded her head and ran ahead showing the Blaze Pokémon the way. Brock and the others followed intensely ahead, especially Drew, Ash, Gary, and Paul, knowing this entirely their fault.

* * *

The Nurse Joy at Slateport City was calmly sitting behind the counters. She had pink hair and blue eyes. As any Nurse Joys', she wore a pink dress under a white apron, with a bow on the back. On the top of her head laid a white cap, with a red cross in the center. Her shoe were white with straps. Next to her right side, was a Chansey. Chanseys had the same nurse hat on its head.

Nurse Joy sighed dreamily, "Isn't today a nice day, Chansey?" she said to Chansey as she looked out the main entrance sliding doors made out of glass.

"Chansey." Chansey agreed with a big smile on.

"NURSE JOY, HELP!" nine voices screamed as they ran pass the entrance.

Catching the sight of May in Blaziken's arms, Nurse Joy jumped into action. "Oh dear… Chansey, get the stretcher, hurry!"

"Chaney!" Chansey quickly got a stretcher, and rolled it over. Nurse Joy took a hold of it.

"Put her on here." Nurse Joy said to Blaziken. He put his master gently onto the white stretcher.

As soon as May was in position, Nurse Joy and Chansey quickly rolled her down the hall and into the emergency room. The others followed her all the way. When Chansey rolled May into the room, Nurse Joy turned around.

"I'm sorry, but this is as far as I'll let you go. Please wait out here as we treat her." She then turned around and entered the room. The sign with a needle in the center above the doors, glowed red, meaning an operation was currently in progress.

Solidad plop down on one of the many chair across from the emergency room. She lends forward, and cupped her face into her hand, while her elbows sat on top of her lap.

"You just got to be okay…" Solidad mumbled into her hands.

"Blaze…" Blaziken lends back against the wall, staring at the blue flooring below.

"This is all my fault!" Ash exclaimed as he crouched down onto the floor. He took his hat off and buried his hands deep into his hair. Pikachu jumped off of his shoulders and patted Ash's arm in sympathy.

"Pikapi."

Solidad looked at Ash confused. "What do you mean by 'this is all my fault'? It doesn't have anything to do with you, so what are you apologizing for?" Solidad said.

"Actually… it is our fault." Confessed Gary.

"WHAT!" Solidad shot up from her previous position.

"BLAZE?" So did Blaziken.

"So the trees, they were all your fault?"

"Sadly…yes, Gary's, Paul's, Ash's, and mine." Drew said guilty.

"We didn't think that they were anyone else in this forest. Everyone was already at the beach." Gary said.

"And you four let this happen?" Solidad turned to Brock, Misty, Leaf and Dawn.

"We had a bad feeling, but we know nothing we say is going to change their minds." Dawn said.

"They are just way to stubborn." Leaf chirped in.

"I should have just beaten them with my mallet while I had the chance." Misty grumbled as set her mallet on her right shoulder.

"I tried to stop them, but they ignored me." Brock said with his hands up in defense.

"We never planned for anyone to get hurt." Paul said.

"I shot the last tree, I am really, really sorry." Ash said with guilt as he stood up. His hair covered his eyes. Pikachu jumped back up on his left shoulder.

Solidad gave a heavy sighed and rubbed her temples. "Well, I can't blame it all on you guys…"

"You mean it?" Ash's head shot right up in shock.

"Yes, after all… I should have been in her place right now, not her." Solidad said with sadness. "She saved me."

'_And this isn't first time either…'_ Solidad included mentally.

* * *

Flashback

"_Give me your hand." A hand out stretched towards a young ten year old Solidad as she hung tightly off of a branch above a running river. She looked up to see a girl, four years younger than her, at the edge of the cliff, with her hand stretched out towards Solidad._

End of Flashback

* * *

"Is it hot in here or is just me?" Leaf said as she fanned herself with her hand.

"I see you finally notice how hot I am." Gary grinned.

Leaf flushed and glared at him, "No way in hell."

"No Gary, seriously, it's really hot in here." Misty said as beads of sweat ran down her face.

A though then crossed Solidad's mind causing her to gasp. _'Oh no…'_

She quick turned around to Blaziken, "No Blaziken don't!" too late.

Blaziken's body had to turn into a faint red and he was giving a death glare towards Ash, Drew, Gary, and Paul, causing them to flinch and take a few steps back. Blaziken mimic them, expect taking a few step forward, before letting out a powerful overheat.

"Whoa!" the four said as they duck down to avoid the attack, as it hit the wall behind them. However, they can still feel the heat radiating from the beam over their head.

Getting back up slowly, they turn their heads back in the direction of the wall.

The wall had a huge hole in it with flames burning at the edges, and you can see all the way from where they we're at, to outside of the Pokémon center.

They sweat dropped and gulped in fear of the fighting fire type, before turning around cautiously, only to see Blaziken getting ready to fire another attack.

"Blaziken!" both hands were curled into a fist, and glowed white. He then ran towards the four, throwing its right fist out in front first.

Blaziken was so quick that they couldn't really see him. The next thing they knew was Blaziken stopping right in front of their face, wearing an evil grin on. He lifted his fist up, and threw it down. Ash, Drew, Gary, and Paul closed their eyes preparing for the great impact.

"Blaziken STOP!" a new voice called out. Blaziken's fist stops a millimeter away from the guys. His eyes widen opened as he turned around.

The four slowly opened their eyes with caution, only to see May, clinging to the side of the emergency doors. She was using the door frame as support, and her eyes were half lidded, and her bangs were cover her eyes, casting a shadow.

"May!" Solidad and Nurse Joy cried out as they went to grab her arms to support her up. Blaziken quickly went to aid her.

"What are you doing out? Shouldn't you be inside?" Solidad scowled.

"You're hurt, you have to get back in." Nurse Joy said.

May gave a bitter chuckle. "And let Blaziken kill someone, not a chance." She said coldly.

"Blaze…" _'May…'_

May turned her head and looked at her starter Pokémon.

"Enough is enough. Stop this abominable behavior this instant." She commanded her Blaziken.

Blaziken hung its head down. "Blaziken." _'Sorry.'_

"It's fine Blaz-" May then collapsed, but Solidad and Nurse Joy caught her.

"May!" Solidad cried.

"Blaze!"

"Chansey!" Nurse Joy called out.

"Chansey!" Chansey came out quickly, and together they brought May back into the ER.

Finally calming down, Blaziken stood in front of the ER, crossing its arms and guarding it.

"I hope she's alright." Solidad said quietly staring at the double doors. A hand then landed on her right shoulder, only to find a certain Casanova looking back.

"She's going to be fine." Brock said softly, "If she has the energy to get out just back then, the she has the energy to be okay. After all, Nurse Joy and Chansey are inside helping her."

Solidad stared at him for a few seconds before giving him a soft smile and a nod of her head.

"Yeah, thanks Brock." Solidad said. "I needed that."

"Anytime." He returned the smile.

* * *

30 min have gone by, before Nurse Joy and Chansey opened the doors again, with a smile on.

"How is she?" Solidad asked.

"I'm happy to announce that Miss. May is alright." Nurse Joy said.

Everyone let out a breath of air that they didn't even know they were holding.

"That's great, thank you Nurse Joy." Solidad thanked her.

"Not a problem. Although, her left arm is broken and she has some bruises, other than that, everything is fine. No brain injury or anything else, all she need is some rest, and that is all. I already had Chansey roll her to a more suitable room."

"Can we go visit her?" Dawn asked.

Nurse Joy frowned, "I'm sorry, but she is sleeping right now."

"Okay, we'll come by later, but do you think it is okay if you show Blaziken where May's room is. He is quite worry about his trainer." Solidad asked

"No problem, as long as he doesn't wake her up." Nurse Joy then turned to Chansey on her right.

"Chansey, may you show Blaziken to May's room please?" Chansey nodded and obliged.

But before leaving, Bliazken turned to thank Nurse Joy as well as Solidad.

"You're welcome." Both girl replied.

"If you don't mind me asking, but how did she get injured so badly." Nurse Joy asked Solidad.

"Well, it's like this…"

* * *

Flashback

"_I wonder what's going on." Solidad said as she walked towards May, after she dodges an oak tree._

_Said girl shrugged in response. "don't know, it's should be a human that is causing this." She jumped aside, away from the maple tree. "A wild Pokémon would have no reason to do this."_

_May then stood up and dusted herself off._

"_Well that should be it, hopefully." Solidad said as she looked around._

"_You can say that." May replied as she shrugged with eyes closed. When she reopened her eyes, she yelled._

"_Look out!"_

"_Huh?" Solidad turned around only to be screaming. A flying elm tree was coming her way._

_Thinking fast May ran towards Solidad, and pushed her out of harm's way. Therefore, instead of the tree landing on Solidad, it landed on May instead._

_She gasped at the impact before falling on the grassy ground below her._

"_MAY!" Solidad yelled as she got up from her spot and ran to May._

End of Flashback

* * *

"Oh dear!" Nurse Joy gasped in surprise. "That's horrible. I hope whoever did that is ashamed of themselves."

Everyone except Nurse Joy sweat dropped.

Solidad laughed sheepishly. "Yeah…they already apologized and learned their lesson."

"That's good; well I have to return back to the front desk now. If you're looking to visit May later, she will be in room 6 in the B-wing. I will go too, to check on her later."

"Thank you Nurse Joy." Everyone said in unison.

Nurse Joy smiled and nodded. "Not a problem." She then turned around and left everyone.

Suddenly, everyone heard a grumbling noise, and turn to the culprit.

"Hehe… it looks like I'm hungry." Ash said rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly.

Everyone besides him fell down anime style.

"When are you not?" Misty said smacking her forehead.

"Hey!" Ash protested.

"You know what, I'm kind of hungry too." Leaf said laughing nervously.

"Yeah same here." Agreed Dawn.

"Well it is awfully close to lunch time, besides we can catch up with Solidad." Implied Brock.

Solidad nodded, "Sounds good to me." Everyone began to walk to the cafeteria, except for Paul, who stayed back for a few second, staring at the direction Chansey and Blaziken had left.

'_Blaziken…'_ He thought as he reminisces the past.

* * *

Flashback

"_Do you know what I really want as my starter Pokémon?" A young girl about a year younger than Paul ask. The two were sitting on a swing set in Paul's backyard in Vilestone City, in the Sinnoh region. The shadow of a tree engulfed them, masking the girl's hair and eye color._

"_What?" a five year old Paul asked back._

"_A Torchic!" the girl cheered throwing her arms in the air._

_Paul raised an eyebrow at the girl. "How come?"_

"_Well…" The girl looked down at the ground and she holds onto the chain on either side of the swing. She then swings her feet back and forth. "They're really cute,"_

_An image of a Torchic popped up in Paul's mind. He then sweat dropped._

'I wouldn't classify them as _cute_.'_ Thought Paul._

"_And they look so huggable." She emphasized the point by hugging an imaginary Torchic._

'That's all?'_ his left eye started to twitch._

"_But most of all," she looked at Paul straight in the eye. "I really want to evolve it into a Blaziken."_

"_Hmm… why do you want a Blaziken so much?"_

"_Because it reminds me of you!" She pointed her index finger at him._

"_I remind you of a cockfighting chicken?" Paul was starting to regret on asking her from the beginning. Knowing her, you can just expect the unexpected._

"_No silly," The girl laughed as she shook her head. "what ever in the world made you think that?"_

"_Jeez, wonder why?" his words were dripping heavily with sarcasm._

"_It reminds me of you because you're both big and strong and you'll protect me from danger. Just like you, I know I'll love Blaziken just as much as I love you." She then smiled, complete oblivious to the sarcastic comment._

End of Flashback

* * *

A small smile spread on his face, before stuffing his hands into his pockets and followed the others.

* * *

**All done~ So what do you think about this chapter? I wonder whose that girl? Well you'll figure out later on in the story. Watch out for her, she'll appear a couple more times later.**

**Preview Chapter 6-The Locket**

"I'll find you, I'll find you no matter what. I promise." His gripped tighten on the locket.

**Wonder who it is, then read the next chapter. Thanks for reading. Hope you liked the chapter. See you next time and please review.**


	6. The Locket

**So so so so sorry for not uploading so long. I'm still on vacation, so I'm not sure when will the next time I update my story, but I'll try to hurry it. As an appology, I written this extra long chapter, and I'm uploading a new story on. I'm sorry if there is any gramatical errors on this story. You can blame that on my brother, who edited this chapter. Thanks for the last reviews and subscribers.**

**Replies for reviews on chapter 5**

_**Midnight Malibu**- So happy that you like the story. I'll try to update ASAP._

_**Fprmr1**- Well... you'll find out who the girl is in this chapter. Your kind of on the right track, she is releated to Paul. Thanks for understanding._

_**Selina Alvi**- Paul, Drew, Ash, and Gary will apologize soon enough, but not in this chapter, maybe in the next chapter or the on after it. I agree, May's Blaziken is very fiesty and cool._

_**Platinum Phoenix of Twilight**- Thanks for the review and... outburst? Don't worry, Paul and the girl's relationship is not like that at all. I do agree, Dawn and Paul are ment for each other._

_**splitheart1120**- Yes, Paul did know May when she was a kid, but he doesn't know it's her, or vice versa._

_**xDragonairx**- So glad that you liked the chapter so much and the flashbacks. You're in luck, you'll be reading a lot more flashbacks in the future._

_**LoveLoverGrl**- I know that you can only get a Torchic in the Hoenn region and not Sinnoh. You see, the girl is from the Hoenn region. Don't worry, the girl and Paul doesn't have that kind of relationship._

_**Claire9505**- Yep! Paul smiled. You'll be seeing a total different side of Paul that you never knew._

_**Left-to-die**- Happy that you like the chapter. You'll find out who the lokcet belongs to in this chapter. As for the girl... well you'll figure it out in this chapter._

**Disclaimer- I do not own Pokemon**

* * *

Chapter 6

The Locket

Solidad sweat dropped, "It's good to see that everyone's feeling great, especially you Ash." Solidad said sheepishly as Ash wolf down on lunch.

"Stop eating so fast! You're going to chock!" Misty scowled him.

"Humph, it's my food, so I can eat as fast as I want to." Ash said with his mouth full, causing Misty to glare at him.

"Pika pika." Pikachu was holding his ketchup bottle, and licking the ketchup off happily.

"I guess it's what they say." Solidad said

"Huh? What do they say?" asked Dawn.

"Like trainer, like Pokémon." Solidad pointed to Ash then to Pikachu.

The two looked at each other before looking back at the other.

"Huh?" Ash tilted his head to the side.

"Ka?" Pikachu mimicked his movement.

This caused everyone except for Ash, Pikachu, and Paul to laugh.

"Any way," Drew said changing the topic. "How many ribbons do you have so far Solidad?"

"Only two," She replied before taking a sip of her orange juice. "How about you?"

Flipping his hair Drew replied, "Two, too.

"Aw… I only have one…" Dawn whined as she sinks into her seat.

"And that's because Drew didn't enter that contest that day." Gary teased with a smirk on, earning him a glare from Dawn.

"Hey, that's okay. There are many contests before the Grand Festival, besides I doubt anyone has gotten five, much less four. The contests only started two months ago anyway." Leaf said comforting Dawn.

"Sorry to break this to you, but I happen to know someone who has four, and is going to gain her last ribbon soon." Solidad said.

"What!" Dawn gasp as she jumped out of her seat, her chair falling over. Then a whole chain of 'Shush' dominated the cafeteria area.

"Hehe… sorry." Dawn blush beet red, before picking up her chair and remains seating once again.

"Four ribbons already?" Misty asked Solidad with widen eyes.

Solidad nodded in response.

"That's amazing," Commented Brock. "This person must have lots of experience… I would if she is gorgeous?" Brock thought out loud, "then I must confide my undying love for her." He said going gaga with heart shaped eyes as he held both his hands on top of his heart.

Everyone sweat-dropped at Brock's behavior except for Paul, who had been staring out the window, with no whatsoever emotion on his face. It seems as if he was deep in thought… or he was trying to pretend he didn't know any of these crazy people.

Probably the second one.

"Shut it lover boy." Misty said as she hits him with her mallet for the third time of the day.

Brock cringed in pain and then fell out of his chair with a huge bump on his head. Everyone beside Paul leaned over to see Brock knocked out on the floor.

"I think you might have hit him a little bit too much." Gary observed.

"It looks like he is going to be unconscious for a while." Said Drew. "I'm not sure if I consider it as good or bad idea."

"I know what you mean." Sighed Misty as she smacked her forehead. "It's like this every day."

"Say, is she the same person that we talked about before?" Drew asked Solidad.

She nodded in return, "Why yes, she really is something." A small smile appeared on her lips. She tilted her head down at her glass of ice tea, as she spins the straw in it, causing a clinging sound when the ice hit the side of the glass. "In fact," Solidad lifted her head to face Drew. "She's the injured brunette from before."

"Her?" Drew raised an eyebrow. He had to admit he was quite surprised. Never had he once anticipated that the female coordinator Solidad talk quite frequently about, was the same girl from before. To be honest, Drew didn't even think that she was a coordinator, much less a strong one too. He had always wanted to meet her, but he didn't think that he'll encounter her the way he did today. For some reason, he feel as if he seen her before, TV maybe? If only he saw her face, then he'll know for sure. However, the few times he and the others saw her, her face was always cover with her bangs.

"Yeah, that's her alright, the most amazing coordinator and trainer I've ever seen." Solidad praised.

"Hey!" Dawn protested. "What about me?"

"You're pretty good too, but nothing compare to her though."

Dawn felt as if an arrow shot through her. She then slouch down on to her seat and tilted her head down, sadness over coming her. "No need to be so straight forward." The bluenette grumbled.

"Surely she'll be good, however," Drew flipped his hair with a smirk present on his face. "I bet I can beat her."

"Nope, never going to happen." Solidad simply replied. "If you can't even beat me, then how can you beat her? Knowing she had already won the argument by seeing the glare directed towards her, Solidad grinned in return.

"The reason for that is because you have more experience in coordinating than I. That's why you always win."

"Hmm… that I can't really argue about."

"However," Drew leaned back in his chair. His back touching the red velvet material behind him. He was between Paul and Gary. He then crossed his arms over chest with eyes closed. "That's going to change soon. The winner of the Slateport City contest will be me."

"Hey cheer up Dawn," Leaf said with a smile on. "You're not a horrible coordinator."

"Yeah, you're good. Getting into the final of the Grand Festival on your first year of being a coordinator is really something." Misty cheered.

Dawn lifted her head up from her crossed arms on the table. "Thanks Leaf, thanks Misty I really needed that."

"Anytime, that what friends are for." Both Leaf and Misty replied in unison.

"Thank you~" Dawn sang, getting back to her cheery state. "You're the best~" she then hugged them both, since she was in the middle between the two.

"Ah! Dawn!" they yelled while struggling from Dawn tight grip on them.

"C-ca-can't br-breathe!" Leaf gasped for air.

"L-let go!" Misty yelled.

Solidad, Drew, Gary, and Pikachu sweat dropped at the scene.

"I'm so happy that I'm not in their place right now." Solidad's right eye started to twitch.

"Talk about mood swings." Gary said slouching over on his chair.

"Uh-huh." Agreed Drew.

Realizing something, Gary sat up straight and looked at to his right. There he saw a sadden Ash, poking at his food. A frown was present on his face. Gary had the urged to tease Ash, but then decided against it. He and Ash may be childhood rivals, but they were still best friends, even though they might not admit it something. They still cared for each other, and seeing Ash not eating, Gary knew right away that something is bother him.

"What's the matter Ash?" Gary asked.

Surprised, Ash turn towards Gary, and faked smile, "oh, nothing's wrong."

"Faker."

"Ugh!" Ash felt as if he'd been just hit by an arrow. "Nothing, really." He insisted.

"No, something is bothering you." Misty joined in too. "Normally you would have been eating as you did in the beginning of lunch. Now, you're barely even taking a bit."

"Okay, okay." Ash sighed deeply, "it's just I'm worrying about the girl back then. If only I didn't order Snorlax to attack the last tree, she may never in the Poke Center right now. I let my pride get into my head." He mumbles the last sentence more to himself than rather the gang.

"That part you're right about." The gang replied together… well most of the gang, except for Paul and Brock.

Ash took an arrow straight into the chest. "That stung…" his head fell onto the tabletop.

"However," Misty started out; Ash lifted his head up a little. "You also manage to get things right in the end though, and I'm sure you'll get it right this time too if you apologize." she smiled.

Ash's eyes widened in surprise, and his jaw was slightly open. For some unknown reason, he felt all warm and fuzzy inside of him. It's was as if the sun had come out to light his sky, and Misty was his sun. He felt overjoyed and reached across the table to hug her.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you Misty." He said quickly. His action overwhelmed her and she turned bright red on the spot. She didn't know what to do; she didn't know how to react. Part of her wanted them to stay like this forever, and the other part wanted him to get off her as soon as possible, it was too embarrassing. The winner?

Number 2.

"Ugh! Get off me! Ash, I'm serious!" Misty struggled against his grip. She then was struggling trying to breathe again, and all this time she thought that Dawn and Harley was the only one to give such tight hugs. Harley, just mentioning that name give her goose bumps, to top things off, he also have an Adriados. Bugs, the only thing Misty hates and has a fear for.

"Okay." Finally letting go, Misty could feel relief swipe over her. Her heavy blush had also subside for now, expect for the small amount of pink that ran across her face.

Leaf then closed in to her and whispered, "You don't look like you were serious back there, especially with that red face of yours." Leaf sniggered with an evil grin on.

Great, the blush rose up again.

"Sh-shut up." Misty tried to regain her calmness. "At least I'm not crushing on a playboy."

"I-I'd don't know what you're ta-talking about?" Lied Leaf, but the pink that rose up on her face wasn't very convincing.

"Besides, it's not totally you're fault." Gary said. He then rubbed the back of his head shamefully. "After all, I was the one who suggested the contest in the first place. You're not the only one that needs to apologize, so do Paul, Drew and me. Drew?" Gary turned to Drew, who nodded in agreement. "You Paul?" He turned to Paul, only to find him still staring out the window in a daze.

"Paul?" Gary asked.

"Hey Paul~" Dawn sang as she raised her right hand across the table, and waved it in front of Paul face. Still no response. Having a short temper she has, she then screamed in his face. "Paul!"

This time, she got his attention. "What troublesome." It was meant to be a question, but it came out more like a statement instead. He glared at her in annoyance.

"Hey! My name is Dawn, D-A-W-N!" she shouted back as a dark aura surrounded her, causing everyone around her to be uneasy, expect for Paul. He just stared at her. "Huh?" Dawn quickly cooled off as she looked at Paul confusingly. A few seconds went by before Paul uttered out another word.

"Troublesome." Dawn stared at his in disbelief as she let the word sink in.

"Ugh! Why you-" she then tried to grab him, but Misty and Leaf quickly grabbed her arm, restraining her from killing him. She struggled against their grip as she continues shouting.

"Let me at him! I'll wipe that smirk off your face! Paul!"

"Shush!" Nurse Joy came to their table. "We have other patients here, so please be quite, or I'll ask you to leave."

"Sorry." Dawn, Leaf, and Misty said as they shamefully sat back down in their seats.

Paul then stood up and stuffed his hand into his pockets, catching the attention of everyone at the table. "I'm out of here." He then proceeds to walk away with his head tilted a bit down. As he came across Brock, who was still on the floor of the cafeteria, he purposely stepped on his back as he walked by.

"Oof!" Brock said as he gained his concussions back.

"Hey!" he protested as he rubbed his sore back. Paul just ignored Brock's protest as he continued to walk back to the room he and the guys shared together while staying at the Poke Center.

"What's up with him?" Brock asked no one in particular.

"Don't know." Gary shrugged.

"What did you expect? He's Paul remember." Drew pointed out.

"I guess you're right." Brock slowly raised himself and sat back into his seat at the circular table.

"Heh, I'm always right." Drew gave a cocky smirked as he flipped his hair to the side.

Dawn then began to growl as she fumed with anger. "Grr… that Paul. Next time I see him I'm going to kill him." She then gave out an evil laugh as a dark purple aura surrounded her. "He'll regret ever calling me troublesome ever again." Everyone at the table, just sweat drop at the statement.

Hearing the threat, Paul smirked as he walks away._ 'She'll never change. Tsk, this never gets old.'_ He then chuckled under his breath.

* * *

When Paul opened the door, he was faced with a familiar view. The walls of the room were in a light shading of green and mahogany flooring spread throughout the surface of the floors. A pair of bunk beds were placed across from each other on separate walls. The wall in between these two walls, laid a single bed push up to it. Above the bed was a window, covered in white currents. All the beds were made out of oak wood, and were painted in a red-brown color. The three beds all looked the same, with a pillow, a comforter, and a thin sheet laying on the surface of the beds. Two wooden draws were placed on each side of the bunk beds, and the single bed had only one at the top right corner. Above the main entrance, was an analog white clock, counting time as we speak. The room also had a small but suitable bathroom for the owners of the room. Paul walked straight in, shutting and locking the door behind him.

He sat on the side of the bed facing the main door. Paul then reached under his shirt, and took out a necklace that no one knew he had, except for a selected group. The necklace lay on top of his hand as he stared at it. The necklace was a dog tag made out of titanium. Engraved into the tag was the name 'Paul Shinji' neatly written in cursive. The tag hung on a silver chain around his neck, and it end above his chest. Although many may not know, but the dog tag is actually a locket.

Paul then grasp the locket, and push a camouflage button on the side. The top cover of the locket flipped open revealing a nostalgic picture. The picture consist of two male and one female. The girl was in the middle as she hung off of the two boys next to her. The oldest person out of the trio was on the left, the second oldest was on the right and the girl in the middle was the youngest.

The oldest had violet hair, which was tied back into a ponytail. He was about the age of nine, and was in a surprise pose in the picture. His black eyes were slightly more widen than usual, and his mouth was open widely. Two arms of the purple haired boy where flailing in the air, as he tried to regain his balance. The boy's outfit consisted of a simple light green t-shirt, jeans, and black sneakers—very simple.

The other boy on the left looked very similar to his brother on the other side of the girl. Everything except for his hair color, of course it was purple, however, a lighter shade of purple, more like a lavender color. He was dressed in a plain black t-shirt, green and blue plaid shorts ending below his knees. The boy was about four years younger than his brother, making him five in the picture. He wore a very annoy expression on his face, as he glared at the girl. Both of his hands were on her arms, trying to break the hook she had on his neck.

As for the girl in the middle, being the youngest out of the trio, she seems to be oblivious towards the glare directed towards her, or the struggles of the oldest member. She was dressed in a white sundress with pink big flowers. The girl was beaming with happiness, giving a big grin. A straw hat was place on top of her brown hair. The brunette seems to glow, making her sapphire eyes even more alluring than usual. She seems to be oblivious to the struggle and glare from the two boys. Her arms were hooked around their necks, immobilizing them. On each hand, she made a peace sign with her two index and middle finger, while the other fingers are curled together.

Paul managed a weak smile, as a shadow casted over his eyes engulfing them into the darkness.

* * *

Flashback

"_Come one Paul!" the boy with the ponytail from the picture said as he pulled his younger brother. He was dragging Paul to the backyard of their house by the arm. Today, was a special day, and he planned something for his little brother. He then gave a sneaky grin as he tries to hold back his laughter. Boy, he just can't wait to see the look on Paul's face._

"_Hey! Where are we going Reggie?" Paul asked confused and irritated. "Can you let go of my arm?" Reggie's only reply was 'you'll see', leaving Paul even more confuse. _

_Once at the backyard belonging to the two siblings, the first thing they saw was a table filled with food and other party stuff. The table was covered with a blue disposable plastic tablecloth. Paper plates were on one side of the table, along with some napkins, tableware, party hats and presents. Streamers and balloons were tied from the nearby tree. Some hung off the table, and some balloons were tied down to the ground by weight, keeping them in place. _

"_We're here!" Reggie cheered, finally letting go of Paul's arm. Paul immediately went to rub his sore arm with his other hand, his right hand._

"_SURPRISE!" Six different voices called out in sync. "HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" Streamers and confetti shoot out everywhere, as six people rose from behind the long rectangular table._

"_Huh?" Paul was dumb-folded, which was rare of him to do so. He was trying to process everything that is happening before his eyes. It took him a few seconds to get everything straight and organize. "What's going on, and why the four of you here?" he asked a family of four in a monotone voice. "Shouldn't you four be in the Hoenn region right now? The gym shouldn't be left alone for too long."_

"_Ah… a day or two shouldn't be a problem." A man in his late twenties dismiss the statement. He had navy eyes and hair. The gym leader was dresses in his usual outfit consisting of a maroon jacket—which had black outlining the edges of the jacket, all except for the hem of it. His pants were blue and were stuffed into his high-top black sneakers. The baby boy in his hands also agreed with the older man. "Yeah, yeah." The baby said clapping his hands together. He had same navy hair and eyes as his father. The toddler wore a green shirt and blue pants. His feet were enclosed in small black toddler shoes._

"_Besides, it's your birthday. I can't miss my nephew's fifth birthday now can I. how many times can you turn five in your life? Only once, so we just _had_ to come." The wife and mother of the navy haired man and baby said. Paul's aunt had brown hair and lavender eyes. She wore a yellow-orange V-neck short sleeve short, with a white collar. A crimson piece of cloth was tied at her hips, serving as a belt. Her skirt ended below knee level, and was in an orange-reddish color. White heels were on her feet. The brunette had her hair separated into two zigzag pigtails. To top things off, she had on a pair of pale pink earrings. _

"_A simple call would do." Paul said with a straight face._

"_Aw… it sounds as if you don't want us here." Paul's aunt said, faking hurt. She then walked closer to Paul and bend over. Next, she grabbed his cheeks, pinching them as she pulls on them. "Is it true Pauly?" She baby talked him as she teases him in the process. A fake hurt expression appeared on her face. "Do you not want Cousin Max, cousin May, Uncle Norman, and Aunty Caroline over?"_

_Paul then started to whine as he struggles from her grip. He tried to say 'let go,' but said 'wet vo' instead. He tried to pull her arms away from his face, but it hurt more doing so. _

_The brunette from the picture, was standing next to Norman and her cousin Reggie. She used her hands to cover her mouth, trying to cover up her giggles, but failed to do so. While she was doing that, Reggie was laughing his head off. His hands went to his stomach, due to the pain from laughing too hard. The toddler, Max, was also giggling in his father's arm. Norman and the two other people there had on a wide smile, as they witness the amusing sight._

_Caroline hummed, "Hmm… what was that Pauly? Did you say something, or was it just the wind?" Caroline pretended not to notice anything as she continues with what she was doing. It's not like she enjoys torturing her nephew… okay, maybe she does sometimes, but she really do enjoy teasing Paul. As much as she loves him… she still find this amusing. Amusing to her yes, but for Paul… it's real torture._

"_Little sis, if you don't let go, I don't think my son will be able to make it out alive from your deadly grip." A woman with lavender eyes laughed. Her dark purple hair was held back by a white headband and her hair ended at chest level. She was about in her mid-thirties. The outfit she was wearing was simple and graceful. She had on a teal short sleeve dress, ending at shin level. Her shoes were simple white flats. A white half apron tied at her hips and a white bracelet completed her look. _

"_Miranda's right Caroline. We would still like to have two sons, instead of one." Chuckled a man with ear length lavender hair and black eyes. He was in a red t-shirt under a hoodless hoodie. His long black jeans covered most of his shoes. However, his black and red sneaker still peaked from underneath his jeans._

"_Not until he answers the question Jared." Compromised Caroline as she turn her head to face the couple. Then she turned her attention back to Paul. "So Pauly, what's your answer?"_

"_Okay, okay! I'm very happy that you and the other's came all the way from Hoenn just for my birthday." Surrendered Paul. "Now, _PLEASE_ let go!" Caroline awed and let go of his cheeks . The area where she pulled on, was bright red. Paul then rubbed his sore cheeks, grumbling something along the line of 'crazy lady'… 'werid'… 'obsessive'… 'bothersome'… 'troubling'… and 'why can't I have a normal aunt'._

"_Ugh, you just don't know how adorable you look right now." Caroline squealed as she flings herself onto Paul._

"_Get off of me!" Paul yelled as he struggles from Caroline's hug. Truth to be told, Paul really do like his aunt Caroline and her family, however… he hates it when she gets like this. He not the only one she embarrasses on purpose, but Reggie too. Only difference is, she embarrasses him more than she does to Reggie. He doesn't quite understand why, he even went to ask his mom about it. Miranda's only reply was, 'who knows? She's Caroline.' _

'Yeah, that was such a great answer, it explained a lot of things.'_ Paul though sarcastically in his mind. Then again, Paul doesn't even want to know. It happens each time she sees them, she's just so happy to see them. Caroline acts normally most of the time when she's around, only crazy in the beginning of the visit. Hopefully, just maybe, Caroline would stop acting like this when he is older, otherwise… it might be the most embarrassing thing ever. Sometime Paul wonder whether his mom and his aunt are sister or not._

_The next thing you hear was a loud girlish squeal. "You are just so cute when you made that face!" Miranda said as she ran towards the little brunette girl and scooped her up into her own arms. Miranda then held the girl arm length away from under the girl's arms at eye level. "That face you made… it was so cute!" the dark purple hair woman then pulled the brunette towards herself, giving the girl a big hug. She then rubbed her cheek against the girl's._

"_Do it again. The way you laughed with your eyes close and hand covering your laugh, it was so cute that I can't stand it! Make that face again." The girl feverishly shook her head as she struggles to get loose from her aunt._

'Okay, I take that back'_ thought Paul. _'they are definitely related.'

"_Aw… come on May, do it again, please." Miranda pled._

"_No." the girl, May, said stubbornly. "Now let me go."_

"_Come on, please?" Miranda tried again not willing to give up._

"_No, no no no."_

"_Get off of me!" Paul yelled._

"_Just for a couple minute more." Caroline compromise._

_The four watched the chaotic scene unfolding before their eyes. Max simply giggled. Being only a one-year-old toddler, her really doesn't know what's really going on. This is all just a game to him, so he finds it incredibly amusing. While Max giggles, the three who understands the situation sweat dropped._

"_I'm so lucky that I'm not in their place right now." Reggie said, relief washing over him. He already had a feeling that something like this would happen, but he didn't think it would get this bad. Reggie pity his cousin and brother. However, he can't argue that he's lucky to be turning ten in a few months. This meant that he's going to set off on his Pokémon journey, but for Paul, he has to stay home. Reggie's lucky, Paul… not so much._

"_There is no doubt," Norman started._

"_that those two are," Jared added in._

"_Sisters." They said both said in unison. Reggie nodded his head in agreement. The three then sighed with their eyes close._

_After all the commotion, Caroline and Miranda had finally let go of their niece and nephew. This is thanks to the help of the three, Norman, Jared, and Reggie. Paul and May, were more than happy to be freed. _

"_Okay," Paul sighed in relief. "what is want to know is what's with all this?" he gestured towards the table and decorations._

"_It's a party for you." Reggie answered._

"_Didn't I say that I didn't wanted a birthday party?"_

"_It's not a birthday party," May said this time, catching the attention of Paul and Reggie. "it's a surprise party." She said simply as she held her hands together behind her back. she then began to sway back and forth looking a far. Reggie and Paul's mouth drop, and blankly stared at their cousin. They definitely did not see that one coming a mile away._

_May stopped swaying and turns to look at her cousins with gaping mouths. She then blinked in confusion. "What?"_

_They snapped out of their daze. "Nothing, it just that we weren't expecting that, especially from you." Reggie said as he rubbed the back of his neck._

"_And how so." The statement was meant to be a question, but it can out as a statement. Her eyes then narrowed, piercing through Reggie and Paul. Reggie shifted uneasy under her gaze._

"_Well, let's just say that you're…" Reggie was trying to find a better way to put the words together, without offending May. "Um… you're not the brightest person out there."_

"_In other words, you're oblivious, clumsy, and dumb." Paul said straight to the point._

_Ouch. _

'_Of course he would have no problem saying that.' thought Reggie._

_May stood there staring with her hands at her sides. Tears were beginning to form in her eyes. her lower lip started to tremble. "Y-you th-think I-m… dumb?" now tears were falling from her eyes, rolling down her cheeks and onto the grassy ground below. She tilted her head down to the ground as her shoulders shook. The hat she wore was covering her face._

_Reggie and Paul's eyes widen as well as everyone else, except for Max. He furrow his eyebrows together. Max may be a toddler, but he could sense something wrong._

"_Sis?" he question._

"_Aw… May don't cry." Caroline said comforting May. She bent down to hug her daughter._

"_Paul, you shouldn't have said that. that was very mean of you." Miranda scowled. She then direct her attention to May and Caroline. "Aw… come here, aunty Miranda will give you a hug." Miranda then walk towards May, with arms widen. May refused her and continued hugging her mom._

"_You're mom's right," agreed Jared. "now go and apologize." Paul, feeling guilty, nodded his head and obliged._

"_Mommy," May said lifting her head to look her mom straight in the eyes. "am I dumb?" _

"_No, no. of course you're not." Caroline said rubbing her daughter's back._

"_Yes, mommy's right. You're not dumb, not at all." Norman said bending down to pat May on the head. He had given Max to Miranda, while he comforts his daughter._

"_B-but P-Paul said that I-I'm oblivious, clumsy, and dumb." May said innocently. She turned her attention to Paul, who immediately felt even more guilty under her gaze._

"_No, I didn't mean it. I was just joking." Paul assured her. he then walk towards May and put a hand on her shoulder. "If you stop crying, I'll buy you ice cream."_

"_Yeah, and I'll buy you candy." Reggie said now standing next to Paul. The girl then tilted her head down towards the ground. Her shoulders began to shook uncontrollably. At this point, Paul and Reggie started to freak out. they began to say random things, anything that would repose the distress girl. May raised her hands to her mouth, making some muffling sounds, confusing everyone greatly._

"_Are you okay?" Reggie ask, getting worried._

"_I can't take it anymore..." May choked out. "AH HA HA HA HA!" she laughed out loud. Her hands held her stomach in pain from laughing too hard. She bend her head back laughing. Her eyes were shut tightly, and tears of laughter began to form at the corners of her eyes. "I-I c-can't be-believe you all actually fell for that!" May laughed pointing at them._

_Everyone else paled and sweat drop. That is everyone besides Max, who cheered and clapped his hands. He was glad to see his sister back to normal again._

"_Don't tell me…" Reggie said in a quiet voice._

"_She tricked us." Paul finish the sentence in a daze._

"_Heh, and you said that _I_ was dumb. You should have all seem your faces." May said finally calming down. She wiped the tears from her eyes._

"_That was all… fake?" everyone screeched._

_May cringe under the noise. In defense she covered her ears with her hands, avoiding going deaf. "Sheesh, you guys are too loud." The brunette said removing her hands. "but yes, most of it was." She answered their question. "Though, what Paul said really did hurt." To emphasis the point, she place her hand over her heart as she closed her eyes._

_The others were jaw dropping. they looked like a Magikarp, unable to close their mouths. Their eyes were as widen like saucers. No way was that all fake. They just couldn't comprehend it all. The tears, the hurtful look that came across her face, everything was all just a… façade?_

"_Any way," she opened one eye with a smirk on. "let's get this party started already." She turned her heels and started to walk towards the table. "One more thing," she stop after a few steps looking over her shoulders. "things are never as they seem." She gave them a wink and a smirk, before continuing her trip. Everyone's mouths were still open, and were still in a daze. _

"_I can't believe a five-year-old tricked me." Miranda said in a small voice, stun. _

"_Same." Caroline said._

"_Please tell me that she wasn't the real May." Jared said, almost pleading._

"_Sorry, but no. That was the real May alright." Norman answered._

"_I don't know what to say anymore." Paul murmur._

"_Me too." agreed Reggie._

"_Come on already. What are you waiting for? After all it _is_ Paul's birthday." May rush them, causing them to snap back to reality._

"_Yeah." They said before joining her at the table._

"_Thanks for the gifts aunt Caroline and uncle Norman." Paul said. In his right hand were a set of clothing, consisting of a purple jacket and black cargo pants. In the other hand was a remote control toy car. He then sweat drop at the cloths._

"_Um… don't you think that these cloths are a little… too big." He then gather the jacket into his hands, and lifted it up to prove his point. The jacket was maybe about two or three times bigger than his regular cloths._

"_Nonsense," Caroline said with a huge smile on. "young boys these days grow up fast. You'll grow into them eventually." Paul's right eye began to twitch as he forcefully tried to give a grin. he nodded slightly, not knowing what to say or do. Norman then closed in on him and whisper in a low voice, so only Paul and himself can hear._

"_I tried to talk her out if it, but no agile. You know how your aunt can be sometimes." He gave a sigh. "That's why I convince her to get that toy car for you in addition."_

"_Thanks." Replied Paul._

_Norman smile and ruffle Paul's hair. "No problem. Glade you like it, that's all that counts." Paul fixed his hair, before putting the items along with the other gifts receive. It was already the end of the party, and it was already time for the presents to be open. All the presents were already opened, except for one._

"_Our turn is next." May raised her hand up next to Reggie. In his hands was a small box wrapped in blue wrapping paper with Turtwig on it. The Turtwigs are all in different possess, like a sleeping pose, a Turtwig that fell on it back, and much more._

"_This is from both of us, to you." Reggie handed Paul the gift. _

"_happy birthday." Both of them bid Paul a happy birthday in unison._

_Paul thanked them, before ripping up the paper, revealing a deep blue velvet box. He stared at it for a little bit, before lifting the object up by its chain._

"_A necklace?" Paul asked unsure, eyeing the titanium object in the process._

'I never expected this.' _Thought Paul._

"_Yup." May crossed her arms and nodded her head._

"_May and I picked it out. we even got it customize and all." Included Reggie. He turned the dog tag over. "See, Paul." Reggie said as he made and imaginary line under the name 'Paul' in cursive, on the metal material._

"_But the greatest thing of all, is that it's also a locket." Added May._

"_Locket?" everyone asked, except for Reggie and May._

"_Uh huh." Nodded May._

"_You can't really tell just by looking at it. On the outside, it looks like a regular dog tag necklace, but on the inside," Reggie pushed a button on the side, and the cover flipped open upward. "it's a locket." He pushed the locket back into Paul's hand._

"_My how neat." Miranda said taking a closer look at it._

"_I'll say." Carline said._

"_When did you two get this?" Jared asked the two._

"_A while ago actually." Admitted Reggie._

"_Yeah, we we're walking around the city one day, and we came upon that." She pointed to the necklace. "Since Paul's birthday was coming up in a few months, we decided to just get this for you."_

"_We both picked it out, and we kept it a secret. Nobody knew, besides the both of us. So do you like it?"_

"_All I have to say is this might have been the most girlish gift that I have ever received before." Paul said._

"_Humph, how mean." May said._

"_But the thing is," Reggie spoke. "do you like it or not?"_

_Does he like it, or does he dislike it? Well, Paul doesn't hate it. In fact, he really like it, but as he'll ever admit to that. He found the dog tag to be neat, however… a locket? Really? Paul found the locket to be… well, quite girly. Until now, all he knew were that only girl wore lockets and Paul is nowhere close to being a girl._

"_I don't hate it." Paul replied putting the necklace on. A grin appeared across Reggie and May's face._

"_At least you don't hate it, that all that counts." Reggie said._

"_You know what, why don't the three of you take a picture together." Suggested Norman. "you can put the picture inside the locket."_

"_Yes."_

"_No." Both may and Reggie agreed at the same time that Paul disagreed._

"_Aw… why not?" may frown._

"_I don't want to." Paul bluntly said._

"_Too bad, it is two against one. We win you lose."_

_Before Paul even had the chance to disagree, Norman spoke out. "Okay, let's do this." He put his hand together and rubbed them together. _

"_Me too, me too." Max shot his hand in the air and waving it from left to right._

"_No, no max, it's time for you to take your nap". Caroline said to max, whom was in her arms._

"_No, I is no tired." Max said. However, hen then yawned and rubbed his eyes with his tiny hands. Caroline gave a soft smile, and she shook her head lightly._

"_Really now? You're protest isn't so convincing."_

"_But mommy…" Max whined._

"_No is a no. Let's go, you need your sleep, unless you'll be Grumpy from Snow White." Caroline started to head back to the house with Max in her arms._

"_Okay, are you ready?" Norman asked, camera already in hand. He was ready to take a picture at any time now._

_Both Shinji brothers stood side by side may and nodded. "Yup."_

"_Alright, let's do this!" May shout. She jumped up and hooked her arms around the necks of her cousins, catching them both in surprise._

"_Ah!"_

_Snap!_

* * *

Paul gave a smile, but it then turned into a grin, and then he gave a dark and low chuckle. His hair covered his eyes as he tilts his head upward facing the ceiling. "I will find you no matter what it takes." His grip tightens around the locket. "I promise." A shot of pain came across his face.

A lonesome drop of tear fell upon the locket.

* * *

**What did you think? Sorry if there were any mistakes or so. This chapter was originally going to be longer, but I cut it, or else it will be way longer than this. Plus, this is already the longest chapter that I have written so far, but don't worry, what I cut out will be the next chapter, that I need to finish writing. Updates may still be slow, since I'm still on vacation. I will notice you guys when I'm off, and the Author's Note from previous chapter, will be taken off. Hope you liked it, please review.**


	7. The Day That Changed Everything Part 1

**Welcome everyone. I would like to say that I'm finally back from vacation. Two months... next time, I'm definitely not staying that long again. *Sigh* **

**Updates for the next few chapters may be a bit slow now, due to the start of the new school year, but rest assure, they will be updated. The same goes for The Truth Behind The Mask as well. I will be taking off the Author's Note, since I'm back now, I already took off the note on my profile.**

**Thank you for those who reviewed and subscribe.**

**_Me Awesome- Happy that you like it. I hope you like this chapter as well._**

**_LoveLoverGrl- I'm not sure how to answer you to be honest, since you only left with 'Whoooooooo!' If you're referring to Paul then yeah, it's surprising._**

**_Fprmr1- I know what you mean by not seeing that coming, I wasn't planning for that in the first place._**

**_Splitheart1120- Well, for Paul to realize that it's May, won't take too long, but the question is, how long will it take for May to realize._**

**_silver shihouin- Yeah, Paul cried. You'll find more of the emotional side of Paul that you'll never knew._**

**_Erstine 13624- Glad you find it interesting._**

**Disclaimer- I Do Not Own Pokemon**

* * *

Chapter 7

The Day That Changed Everything Part 1

A groan can be heard as a figure shifted underneath the pure white sheets over the bed in another room. The room was painted in a relaxing cream color, with a soft blue green flooring. Besides the bed was two wooden draws, one on each side. On top of the right one, laid a clear glass vase with multicolor roses and white lilies in it. Next to the vase was a set of neatly folded clothing. On top of the pile, were a black chocker and a red and black stud belt, with poke balls hanging from it on chains. The noon sun broke through the pure white currents draping over the windows. Beside the window were two chairs, and a small coffee table between them. Another chair was besides the left side of the bed, it was currently being used at the moment. At the end of the bed's foot, was a wooden table, hovering over the bed's foot. The one whom were occupying the chair, jumped up in alarm at the sound of his awakening master.

"Blaze!" _'May!' _Blaziken said in glee. He was so worried about his master before. Sure he knew that she was going to be okay, at least he believe in that, but she still manage to worry him.

May groaned again before opening her eyes, only to be closing them right away, due to the brightness of the sun. She tried again, this time a little bit better as she squint her eyes, letting her eyes adjust to the light around her. Turning on to her left side, she can see Blaziken beaming with glee.

"Bl-Blaziken?" She questioned as she sees tears forming in his eyes.

"Blaziken Blaze Ken." _'I'm so happy that you're alright.'_ He then included, "Blaziken ken ken Blaze." _'I was so worried.'_

"I'm sorry that I worried you, I'd really didn't mean it." She tried to sit up on her own, but failed due to her broken arm. Blaziken then helped her sit up and she thanked him. He raised her so that her back was against her pillow, which was against the wall behind her.

"Blaziken Blaze." _'It's okay, as long as your fine.'_

"Is Solidad okay?" May ask her Pokémon who nodded in return. A small smile appeared on her lips as she pet her Pokémon on the head. "Thanks." Her left hand went over to the belt, and pulled off a luxury ball. She pressed the golden button in the center of the ball, enlarging it.

"Rest awhile, you've must be a bit tried."

The blaze Pokémon shook his head in refusal. "Blaziken Blaziken Blaze Blaze." _'I want to stay out with you a little bit more.'_

"No." May said unemotionally. "I want you to rest for me, okay? I can't have anything happen to you, this is an order." This time Blaziken nodded obediently.

He knew that his trainer cared for him, even though she doesn't show it a whole lot, but that was good enough for him. A red light formed before him, as it captures the Pokémon, sending his back to his poke ball. Just then a strong and sharp pain came from her broken arm. She flinched before dropping the poke ball onto her lap. Her right arm immediately went to cradle her left casted arm. May then growled in annoyance.

"It's been 11 years since I got an injury." She mumbled to herself. "And to think this is how, how despicable." Then she lend back against the pale blue pillow behind her and closed her eyes.. "If I knew this was going to happen, then I shouldn't have done what I did."

"But Solidad's you're friend." A voice said, snapping May to open her eyes.

A five year old transparent version of May appeared before her, sitting in Blaziken's chair. The girl had shoulder length brown hair, that was parted into two, and the same sapphire eyes. She was wearing a white sundress with pink flowers on it. A straw hat with a white ribbon on it was tilted sideways on her head. On her feet were white sandals with a white flower on it. The five old had her hands together on her lap and her feet were a few inches off the floor.

"Pff, friend? She not a friend, she is just a toy, a _tool_. Friend, tch, how stupid." May scowled.

"Then why did you save her life? If she was _just_ a tool, you could have just let her die there. You didn't need to put yourself in her place, but you did it because you truly cared about her. You even asked Blaziken how she was doing." The five-year-old version bickered back.

"Shut up! The one and only reason why I saved her is because I needed an alliance. She's my alliance even though she may not know it. By gaining her trust, I know that she will never suspect me to have any connection to that Nightmare, while I go steal things." May whispered harshly. "This so call 'friendship' is nothing but a _lie_. Nothing is true about it, everything is just fake, a _façade_!" Her fingers curled up into a fist on the blankets as she clenches her teeth tightly. Closing her eyes, she let out an exasperating sigh. She is clearly annoyed right now, but that didn't keep her from thinking at the thought.

"You may think that, but what about Solidad? How does she feel about you?" That hit the spot. "I'm sure she thinks of you as a great friend. You probably mean more to her than you thought you did."

"No, you're wrong. Nothing I'd tell ya. Why am I even talking to you anyways? You don't exist; you're just my conscience and nothing more." May sharply turned her head in the other direction. The delusion she witness, faded away silently without anything to say.

This had never happened before to her, not even once. Her conscience had never talked to her in the past. She concluded that this is just a delusion, a complete delusion, and it has nothing to do with her true feelings. What really disturb her was how the delusion was a much younger version of herself. This rather confused her, if she remembers correctly, she had never witness the dress before much less wore it. However, it was possible that she wore it in the past, before her amnesia had occurred. May knew nothing about her past, or anyone in it, though that does not concern her. She can careless about the past. All she cares about is the present that is all that manners. There was only one thing that matters to her in the past. What's that you ask? Well that is the moment she was found by the current leader of Team Dark, Casper Voltmer.

'_That's where everything began. I shall never forget what happened that day.'_

Back at Team Dark's main headquarters, Casper sighed in annoyance and out of anger as he ran a hand through his hair with his eyes shut. He the grunted in anger as he glared at the doors to his office, where a certain two idiots ran out in fear.

"Those two nitwits, they can never complete the simplest mission there is. Why do I even try?" Casper asked himself. Just then, he felt something soft running against the middle of his right leg. Looking down on his right side, he sees a familiar face. Reaching a hand towards the Pokémon, he softly petted its head.

"What do you think Houndoom?" He asked the dark pokémon.

The dog like creature had a black body, and an orange belly and snout. There are two grey bands on each of Houndoom's legs. The same band is also, there on Houndoom's back, but instead of two, there were three. In addition, two around its neck with a skull like object in the middle, preventing it to go around the neck. Instead of having ears, Houndoom has a pair of curled horn on its head. Last but not least, he had a long and skinny tail with an arrow at the end.

Houndoom rubbed his head against his trainer's hand. "You know, May-" Houndoom cut Casper off by tugging the side on his pants. The dark pokémon then shook his head in disapproval. "Oh yeah, I mean Nightmare." Then Houndoom shook it head in approval. "As I was saying, Nightmare really knows me well and my tastes. Her giving you as a present towards me was probably one of her best decision. However, whatever she gives me, I'm happy with it, honest.

"That day, I would never forget that day no matter what, the day where I first encountered her. I don't know if it means anything towards her, or even if she remembers it, but to me, it's everything." Casper recalled as he reminisces that day eleven years ago. Houndoom climb up onto Casper's lap and curled up into a ball. He laid his head down and closed his eyes, in no time Houndoom fell into slumber.

"Eleven years ago… has it really been that long?" Casper asked himself as he petted Houndoom's sleeping body.

Flashback

_The day was so wet and muddy in the Sinnoh region. The air in the area was thick and heavy due to the sudden thunderstorm minutes ago._

"_What's up with that sudden storm?" Casper asked no one in particular as he walked through a clear area. His feet crushed the grass below him with every step he took. _

"_Good thing I found shelter, or else I would have been soaked and wet." He then sighed loudly and deeply. Casper didn't wanted to pass through the valley by foot, but he had to stay as secretive as possible. Going by helicopter of any other vehicle wound have increase his chance of being discover. _

"_And it wasn't even the Heatran that I was looking for. If you want something done, you have to do it yourself. Team Dark, as much as there are good member, there are also unless ones too." He walked around a puddle in front of him. _

"_Once I get to the next town, I'll have Mary send a car over right away." He adjusted the backpack strap on his shoulder. _

_He then started to climb up hill. Once he was at the top, Casper then took a few seconds to enjoy the scenery below before moving on. However, something caught his eyes, causing him to stop and turn to that direction. Casper took a few steps closer to get a better view. _

'A girl?!'_ Indeed it was a girl. The brunette was at the bottom of the hill, lying unconscious and still. Blood stained the grass under her head. The girl was no older than five years old. _

"_Pff… she has nothing to do with me." He then started to walk away, but stopped after the first two steps. He then sighs heavily. _

"_I'm growing soft." He then shook his head before rushing downhill towards the location of the girl. _

_Once down, he cradled her in his arms. Casper shook slightly. "Hey, hey, wake up." _

_No response. _

_Placing his index finger and middle finger on her neck, he checks whether or not her heart was still beating. _

'Good, she's still beating.' _He then held her close to his ear._ 'She's still breathing, but faintly. I better bring her back to Headquarters on right away.'

_The auburn haired man pulled out a poke ball, and threw it in the air. Out came Skarmory, standing high and tall._

_The Armor Bird Pokémon had a long neck and long legs as well. She had red feathers under her wings on both sides. Like most steel type Pokémon, Skarmory was silver- gray in color except for its red feathers, yellow eyes, metallic blue neck, talons, and tail. Its tail had a hook on the end, and Skarmory had two claws on each foot, and one on the back in addition. On the top of it head, is a triangular shape crescent._

_As Casper lifted the girl in his arms, a shiny object in gold fell down to the ground. This caused the man to look down in confusion. He bent down and took the necklace into his hand. _

_Casper looked at the necklace, then to the girl in his arms._

'Could this possibly be her name?'_ He then shoved the necklace back into his pocket, deciding to take a look at it later._

"_We need to get this girl back to the Headquarters this instant, it's an emergency." Skarmory tilted her head in confusion, but obeyed her master's command. Climbing onto Skarmory's back with the lost girl, the trio left the Sinnoh region behind._

_Once he reached Hoenn which Headquarters was located at, he quickly got off Skarmory's back. Upon his arrival, he was greeted by his assistance, Mary, who had shoulder length midnight green hair, and violet eyes._

"_Welcome back sir." Mary said bowing down. Bending back up, she notices the girl in Casper's arms. She then looks at Casper in question._

"_Sir why-" Mary started to ask, but was cut off._

"_Don't just stand here!" he yelled out. "Go get the doctor and bring her to my bedroom this instinct!"_

"_Y-yes Sir!" Mary stuttered and ran to get the team's official doctor._

_Casper looked at Mary's retrieving figure, and gave a heavy sigh while shaking his head. Looking at the girl in his arms, he gave a frown, and ran as fast as he could to his bedroom._

_Once reaching his room, he place the girl lightly on the king size bed in the middle of the room, push up against a wall. The room was painted in a velvet red color, and had oak flooring. The big room didn't really have many things in there. There was a desk made out of cherry wood in between two ceiling high windows on the right side of the room. On one side of the room was a set of file cabinets. A closet was pushed up on the opposite wall of the file cabinets. The closet wasn't that far from the bathroom, which was on the same wall. Different types of furniture were scattered here and there._

_Casper rechecked the girl's breathing and heartbeat._

"_She's getting worst." He said to himself. "Where is a doctor when you need them?" He looked at the door, then to the girl. Placing a hand on the girl's forehead, he quickly retreated his hand._

"_She's burning." He said as he grabbed his hand. He looked from the girl, then to his hand, and back to the girl laying on the bed._

_He then quickly got a towel, and went into the bathroom. In the bathroom, he turned on the turned on the faucet. He shoved he towel under the running cold water, and brought it back up after turning off the faucet, he rushes back to the girl. Casper gently puts the towel on top of the brunette's forehead._

"_This isn't going to work." He said to himself. He was about to dial the kitchen's number, before a knock interrupted him._

"_Come in." he commanded._

_The door opened revealing two people. Both of them were females. One of them was Casper assistance Mary, and the other was a middle age woman dressed in a long white lab coat, with a stethoscope hanging around her neck. She had black eyes and dark brown hair that was pulled back into a ponytail. Under the lab coat, the woman had on a white dress shirt, and black trousers. On her feet were black heels as well. The team's badge was sewed on the top pocket of the coat._

"_Sir, I brought you Dr. Mellow." Mary said gesturing to the woman besides her._

"_You called for me Sir." Dr. Mellow walked forward and bowed._

"_Yes, I want you to cure this girl here, now." Commanded Casper._

"_Roger." Dr. Mellow said going next to the girl._

_Dr. Mellow took off the stethoscope, and placed one part in her own ear. She then takes the end of it, and placed it onto of the girl's heart. Next, she opened her coat slightly and took out a small black flashlight. Using her free hand, she gently opens the girl's right eye, revealing her sapphire like eye. Dr. Mellow then flashed the light into her eye. After finishing the right eye, she processes to repeat the same process with the left eye. She then checks her arms, legs and head. When she placed her hand onto the back of the girl's head, a sticky substance coated her hand. As she retreats her hand to examine it, she saw that her hand was dyed in a crimson color of blood. Quickly, Dr. Mellow took out a gauze wrap, and wrapped it around the brunette's head._

"_This isn't good, the girl's in critical condition." Dr. Mellow said when she got up. She looked Casper straight in the eye as she spoke. "It appears to me that she might have had a collision on something hard with her head, that would explain the over excessive bleeding from her head. However, I can only slow down the blood flow in the meantime, but not the internal bleeding from inside of her brain. We need to get this girl into surgery this instinct."_

_The next few events came by in a blur. One minute the girl was in Casper's room, and the next minute, she was in the surgery room, having a brain operation. As the operation was in process, Casper and Mary were waiting outside, sitting on the chairs coated in red and black. The two both sat in silence and stared at the closed doors in front of them. They stayed like that for the first thirty minutes, that is, until..._

"_I don't understand it boss." Mary said breaking the silence. She turned to face Casper, who attention was still focus at the doors. "Why did you save her? It just doesn't seem like you. I thought-"_

_She was cut off at midsentence. "I don't know." He said monotonously. He hasn't tear his gaze off from the doors, since the operation have started. "There is something about her that doesn't allow me to ignore her. I don't know how to explain it or why, but there is something special about her._

"_But what will the lord say about this. It's only a matter of time before he finds out, after all news spread fast. What will you do then?"_

_Casper had a sill face, deciding what to say next._

_He remained silence for a while before answering Mary's question. "I'll tried to convince my father to let her stay, at least until she recovers." _

"_And what happens the lord says no?" Mary asked, raising one of her eyebrow._

"_That would have to wait."_

"_But-" Mary protested._

"_Just let it be for now." Casper said._

_Mary hesitated at first, before agreeing. "Yes sir." Mary replied with her head down slightly, causing her bangs to cover her eyes._

_However, little did Casper know, a small smile made its way to Mary's lips._ 'You changed more than I thought since the pass five years, Casper.'

_Casper gave no response, and continued to just sit there and stare at the door. His arms were crossed together as he remains still for the remainder of the time. During this time, he did some thinking about the mysterious girl that he had found._

'Who is she? Why was she unconscious and bleeding?' _Now that he thought about it, could it possibly have any connection to the thunderstorm earlier…_

_He then put his hand into his pocket and pulled out the necklace he had found earlier with the girl. He ran his thumb over the writing, reading the name in his mind._

'May Maple.'_ Casper read. _'This must be her name. Well, that part will be revealed once she wakes up.'

_He then shoves the necklace back into his pocket and continues to wait for the doors to open._

_The waiting lasted for the next ten hours. Mary, who was seated next to Casper, had left six hours ago, to do some assigned work that was due in two days. She did come back a few times, bringing some food back to her boss, Casper, who refuses to leave his spot, except if he had to go to the bathroom. During that time, he would have Mary stay there, in case the operation was finish. He wanted to be there when the operation was over._

_Once the red light above the door was turned off, he quickly jumped up onto his feet, as he waits for the tea green doors to open. Five people came out of the door. One of them being Dr. Mellow, and the others being her assistance nurses. They were all dresses in a dark green outfit that reached their feet. It covered their arms, as blue gloves encased their hands. Covering their head were dark green shower caps, cover their hair that was underneath it. A mask had covered the bottom part of everyone' s face._

_The mask person in the middle, walked ever so elegantly towards Casper. The person reached up towards the mask, and lightly took it off._

"_Sir, the operation was a success," Dr. Mellow spoke clearly. "We were able to stop the internal bleeding taking place her brain and other areas in time, or else the results will be murderous."_

_Casper let out a breath of relief, before stiffing once again._

"_However, there's also some bad news as well. Because the drastic collision with her head, it had tend to put her into a coma. On top of that, she had a very high fever. Due to her coma, we aren't able to treat her fever with the suitable medicines. If she doesn't wake up in the next four to six day… she might not be able to survive."_

_That left Casper stuck in shock and fear. He eyes have become widen, as his mouth was left slightly open._

'No…'

* * *

**So what do you think of the story so far? I know, there are a lot of flashbacks. There was one on the last chapter, and one on this chapter, not to mention, the next one too. Well, thanks for reading. Part 2 will be updated as soon as I finish it. **


	8. The Day That Changed Everything Part 2

**I apologize greatly for not updating for such a long time. A few months ago something had happen to my health and I was in the hospital for awhile. But I'm back now, not completely well, but better. I will try to update as soon as I can. One more thing is that I will not leave this story unfinished. As for The Truth Behind the Mask, that story is currently being rewritten. I didn't really like what I had and decided to change it. I will try to update at least once a month, but if I don't please bear with me. **

* * *

Chapter 8

The Day That Changed Everything Part 2

_He really doesn't know how he should be feeling right now, as he sits besides the bed of the sleeping form. Should he be feeling happy, or miserable? Sure Casper's happy that the surgery went well and that the girl survived. However, her time has only been extended; she might not even liv__e __if she doesn't wake up._

_Casper sighed in frustration and buried his hands into his auburn hair. His body was lean__ing __forward with his elbows on his knees._

"_Five days have passed… and still nothing." He mumbles to himself. "Not even the slightest moment. Only two more days left." The room was filled with silence if it wasn't for the beeping noise from the heart monitor. However, that didn't stop Casper to drown in his thoughts._

_He still didn't understand, no matter how hard he thinks, or how long—he still didn't understand why he had done what he had done back in Sinnoh. This is just something that he can't explain. _

_No. He couldn't._

_A knock could be heard from the door, catching the auburn haired man's attention. _

"_Come in." He says in a dead voice._

_The burgundy door opened, reveal a man dress in midnight blue suit with a red tie. A matching red handkerchief was in the pocket over his chest on the left. His auburn hair was neatly in place, and his teal eyes stared intensely before him. He quietly closed the door behind him._

_Casper arose from his chair and walked towards the newcomer. He stops in front of the teal-eyed man and gives a bow._

"_Father." Casper said once he regained his posture._

"_Son." The man, nodded in return. "How's the girl doing?"_

_Casper sighed in exhaustion. His eyes left his father and onto the girl's sleeping figure._

"_Bad. She hasn't woken up __at all__, nor has she moved one bit.__ If it wasn't for the heart monitor, she could have been mistaken dead.__"_

_Casper's father walked towards the girl and stands above the girl. He examines her facial features with his sharp eyes. A hand was lift and was gently place on the girl's forehead._

"_It seems that the fever isn't getting any better." The leader of Team Dark said, retrieving his hand back._

'_Yeah' was Casper's only response. His eyes were averted to anywhere besides his father. _

_The teal-eyed man moved to the bowl of water sitting besides the bed. In the wear, was a lone blue towel, floating. The leader grabs the towel and twists it in his hands. Drops of water fell from the towel__and back into the bowl. He folded the towel into a long rectangle, before gently placing it onto the girl's forehead._

"_You know, there's a reason why I haven't asked you yet." The lord suddenly said catching Casper a bit off guard._

"_What do you mean?" Casper asked, though he already has an idea what his father meant._

"_The girl." The teal-eyed man gestured towards the girl "Why don't I rephrase __that__ question. What are you going to do with the girl once she wakes up, and _if_ she wakes up?"_

_Casper stared at the man for a bit before letting out a sigh. He directed his eyes to the floor._

"_The answer is quite simple. I want her to stay with us, and become a part of the team. I will personally train her." Now his eyes were looking straight at his father. They stared at each other eye to eye._

"_And what if I say no?" The teal-eyed man challenged. A smirk formed on his face, as his eyes shown determination._

"_For that, I will have to rebel against you__r decision__. She will stay, not matter what."_

_A moment of silence followed soon after. No one made a sound. The only sound made was the wind, whistling through the window. The curtains floated, following the movement of the wind. Casper was prepare, he was prepared for the rejection from his father. He waited for those words to flow out, but that was what surprised him the most._

"_If that's what you want, then I'm fine by it." Casper's father simply replied with cross arms._

_Casper's face was full of shock. Never had he anticipated those words, not even once. That was what made it so unreal, and all this time he was thinking what he was going to do when his father says no—what a waste of time. In the mist of the moment, he could only say what came to mind first._

"_Who are you?" he deadpanned._

"_What?" The teal-eyed man fell down anime style in shock. "What do you mean who I am?! I am your father Jared Voltmer, the leader of Team Dark!"_

"_Hmm… my father isn't like you at all." Casper's eyes were close; he crosses his arms over his chest. "Knowing my father, he would have rejected my actions from the very start. Therefore," a finger was point at the leader. "You're__ not my father__."_

"_Hah… why you…" An anime vein popped on his head and his eyes were tightly shut together. He curled his fingers into a fist. "Has Estella leaving affect you affect this much." His eyes snapped open out of shock, realizing what he had just said aloud. He looks across Casper face, only to see a shadow crossing over his eyes. His head was tilt down, focusing on the ground. Jared's previous anger and annoyance had drained away, only to be replaced by __grief._

"_I apologize; I wasn't realizing what I was saying at the moment. I shouldn't have said that." Casper's father said apologizing to his son._

"_It's fine," he said lowly. "After all, it's all history right now." Casper gave a chuckle and raised his head a bit. "__It was my fault that she left. __I bet she doesn't even remember me anymore."_

_Jared Voltmer may not be a mind reader, but he can tell that the laugh he just witness, was being forced out by will. Casper may not know it, however those onyx eyes of him, tells everything. Knowing that Casper didn't want to talk about this, Jared decided to change the topic, but was interrupted by a knock on the other side of the door._

_Perfect timing, huh?_

"_Come in." Jared said._

_Coming from the other side of the door was a lady who seems to be in her mid-forties. She had mid-back sea-blue hair. Her orange eyes stared behind elongated glasses. Her outfit was like any other outfit on the team. She had on black stocking underneath her dress and matching black heels._

"_My lord, Sir Casper." She bowed down in front of them._

"_Karen." Jared nodded in acknowledgement of his assistance. "Is there something that you need?"_

"_Yes. La__boratory__ A requires your presence immediately. It appears that something has shown up." Karen simple said. She slightly pushed up her glasses._

"_I understand." He then turned to Casper._

"_I'll be leaving first. Now don't stress out yourself over the girl. There is still time left, she'll wake up by then."_

"_Yeah, thanks…." Casper thanked him._

"_Not a problem, just tell me when she wakes up. I got this feeling that she will bring Team Dark into a whole new era."_

_This confused Casper a bit. He's not quite sure what the teal-eyed man meant by 'a whole new era' but he nodded his head in agreement nevertheless. Once they reached an accord, Jared and Karen left the room silently, leaving only Casper and the little girl in the room, with him staring at the door in wonder. The room was filled with immediate silence except for the constant beeping emitting from the heart monitor._

_Beep… beep… beep…_

"_A new era huh…? What is that suppose to mean…?" Casper mutters under his breath. His hand reaches up behind his neck, softly rubbing it. _

"_Whatever?" He shrugs it off and turns around walking towards the girl._

* * *

_The next two dreaded days have come and gone. Before they knew it, a whole season has passed by. Summer had passed with fall creeping around the corner. Fall… the season of change. It's not just the leaves or the weather that is changing, but something else too._

_Three m__e__n and three scientists gather around a "specimen" within an underground laboratory. The "specimen" was encased in an eerie orange substance within an oval capsule adjusting to the specimen's size. Four levers held up the capsule up, two was at the ends of the oval and two on the middle of the oval, holding the experiment up. The capsule was held over a large round metal table, with a strange blue light emitting from it. Attached to the capsule was multiple tubing that delivered the orange substance into the capsule. The tubes connected to capsule to three large glass container with the orange substance inside. Next to the capsule was a machine with a laser attached to it. The machine was currently at rest for the time being. _

"_Is this even going to work?" A man dressed in a dark red suit asked. A jet black tie hung around his neck. The man had reddish brown hair that was similar to his father and older brother, whom were standing on either sides of him. Just like is brother, he had black eyes, but what's so different about this pair of eyes, is that they appear to be darker than black if possible. It was as if the pair of eyes holds no life._

"_S.A.R. had never worked before. Is there even a slightest chance for it to work this time?" The man continues with his previous question._

"_Giovanni does make a point." Jared said agreeing with his youngest son. "The experiment has been going on for eight years now if I remember correctly."_

"_Yeah, S.A.R. hasn't had a single success since the day it was created." Said Casper._

"_That may be true, but rest assure, this time we will succeed." A scientist said with a grin on. He had ear length blonde hair. His bangs were dyed red, matching his crimson eyes. He wore a black v-neck shirt and black jeans with a light blue belt. On his feet were brown combat boots, which his __jeans __were stuff into. Over his clothes was an unbuttoned white lab coat, but it wasn't a regular lab coat that he wore. At the ends of the selves of the coat, were black cuffs with gold trimmed ends. The sleeves of the coat were rolled up his arm and to his elbows, keeping the long sleeves out of the way, as he worked. Black also lined the tops of pockets that were located on coat whether at his sides or above his chest. Around his neck was a round pendent made out of a red gem. The scientist was very young compare to his colleagues being only 18 years old, the youngest person to become a scientist for Team Dark. _

"_Yes, System A: Resurrect, S.A.R. for short, is a system that will resurrect the dead, bring them back to life. We have spent the last eight years working on this project. From the designs to the experimentation, there hasn't been a day where we haven't. Finally, today will be the day where this _dream_ will be a reality. We will __succeed__." The crimson-eyed man turned to his superiors._

"_There is no doubt about it. From the information gathered throughout the year__s__, failure will not reach upon us__ this time__!"_

"_We can only believe in your words Karson." Said Casper while his eyes darken a bit. "You do know the consequence if they experiment were to fail. Not only will the test be a failure, but so will the corpse of the girl from within the capsule. We cannot afford to have that happen."_

"_Yes, yes." Karson said as he waved the topic in dismiss. "With every specimen, comes with only one test. If the experiment were to fail, so will the specimen. The specimen will disintegrate into nothing but specks of dust due to the immense power emitting from the machine; we cannot allow that to happen. Each specimen encounter only has a onetime use. Also-"_

"_Also it's rare to find such a suitable corpse to perform the experiment on." A woman finished Karson's sentence for him as she walked up behind him._

"_Daniela." Karosn said acknowledging the newcomer._

_This woman Daniela is also a part of the research group on S.A.R. She was in her __late twentie__s. Daniela had lilac eyes and white hair that was tie up in a high ponytail that reached down to her shoulders level. She had on a red ruffle blouse and black skinny jeans that were stuffed in tall black boots with belt buckles at the top. Like any scientist, she had a white lab coat over her clothes. Around her finger was a golden ring wrapped in silver with a purple gem in the center. In her hands was a black clipboard. At the center of that clipboard was the Team Dark logo. A red "D" with black lining. _

"_What is it old lady?" Karson asked only to be smacked in the head with the clipboard that was previously in Daniela's hand._

"_I'm not old! I'm only in my twenties." Daniela snapped back._

"_Well _old lady_, you _are_ older than me-" What happens next came by in a flash. Before anyone knew it, Daniela had had her fist connected to Karson's cheek, sending his flying a few feet away from his previous position. Dangerous pair of lilac eyes glared at a certain blonde._

"_You brat, stop calling me an old lady! Just because I have white__hair doesn't mean that I am old! I __may __even be mistaking as your sister."_

"_Yeah right." Karson said with disbelief. "If I even have an older sister, she'll be _way_ younger than y-." He didn't need to finish his sentence for a foot to be stabbed down his back. Karson could feel the heel of the boot piercing into his skin, and let out a cry in pain._

"_What was that? I didn't hear you correctly." Daniela asked as she twisted her foot into Karson's back._

"_I'M SORRY! I'M SORRY! NOW PLEASE GET YOUR FOOT OFF MY BACK. YOUR HEEL IS PIERCING INTO MY SKIN!" Karson scream out, but was ignored by Daniela._

"_Hmm… was it just me, or did I hear a little mouse squealing?" She pretended and looked around the lab in search for a mouse._

"_WHAT?! A mouse?!" Karson shouted in anger. He turned his head as best as he can to glare at the white haired women. "You freaking old hag! You did _not_ just call me a m-ooooooooouuuuuuusse!" Karson screamed out the last syllable as he felt the pain in his back increase by the __second__. He pale after realizing what he had just said; his right eye twitched with fear._

_Multiple anime veins popped on Daniela's head. In no time, she was surround by a dark aura—the kind that can kill. Her bangs casted a shadow over her eyes, making her even more intimidating in the eyes of her prey._

"_Old hag…" she repeats slowly and darkly. An evil toothy grin appears on her lips. "You got some nerves, brat."_

_Casper, Jared, Giovanni and the remaining scientist all sweat dropped at the scene unraveling before them. The scientist sighed at his two comrades. _

"_Here we go again. They probably do this at least twice a day. To think that woman within her __twenties__ would be more sophisticated than this, but she's even more immature than the kid." He shrugs his shoulders in a matter of fact. The scientist had pitch-black hair with glowing green eyes. Under his lab coat, he had on a pale green dress shirt with black cargo pants. His pants were stuffed into his short black boots with chains attached to it. On his left risk, he had a simple silver bracelet with a green gem in the center. Also on one of his fingers, was a silver ring with the same green gem inside._

_Daniela quickly picked up the fallen clipboard and with a flick of the risk, she throws it towards the black-haired scientist. The clipboard span like a frisbee and eventually came in contact with the scientist's head._

"_Shut up Octavius! I don't see you any better, and you're a year older than me!" Daniela protested with her foot still on Karson's back._

_Octavius immediately place his left hand to the back of his head, trying to soothe the throbbing pain. He gave a snarl and a death glare at the woman. "For your information, we're the say age! I'm only eleven months and thirty days older than you, you maniacal woman!"_

_This caused the others—Jared, Casper, Giovanni, Karson, and Daniela to sweat drop. They stared at Octavius strangely and with question._

"_That's only a day from a year!" Daniela shouted out. "Are you an idiot?"_

"_For your information, a day is still a day, so it's not exactly a year. 364 days maybe close to a year," Octavius said with cross arms._

"_It is a year." Daniela said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. _

"_However," Octavius said ignoring her, "it's still not a year."_

_"Why are so specific with it not being a year?" Daniela challenge as she lends into Octavius without moving a step._

_"And why are you so stubborn with it being a year?" Octavius challenge back. He took a step forward and lend in. The tension between the two began to build, and the whole room could feel it._

_Jared sighed from the sight. "And to think _this_ is our number one lab team in Team Dark."_

_Karson, Daniela and Octavius are indeed Team Dark's top group in the Lab and Research division. _

_Every member on Team Dark (except for a few members) are divided into different groups. Each group is consist of at least two group members, and can reach up to a maximum of six. No adjustments are to be __made__ among the groups, unless authorize by the leaders. This means that whatever group you are in, you are stuck __with them__ no matter how unhappy you are. The good thing is that there is a request system where one could file a request to be transferred from one group to another, only if they have a specific reasoning. However, for that to happen, the group in charge of making the groups will have to authorize it._

_Just how there are groups, there are also solo members. These solo members are called Saints. Only higher rank members of the team can be a Saint. In the entire team, there is always going to be ten Saints. The number never exceeds, or decrease. When one Saint leaves, another member will be replacing the place of the former Saint. The ten Saints are also known as The Creators of Chaos. While group members wear the team's uniform, Saints don't__ necessarily have to__. The alter of each Saint may be different, but each has one thing in common__; __that is a marking that is located somewhere on their bodies. The marking was a pentagram star within a circle made out celtic designs. The color of the marking is up to the Saint to decide. _

_Karson, Daniela and Octavius are indeed the number one group within the Lab and Research department on Team Dark. Believe it or not, the leader of the group is Karson, despite his young age. He may be young, however he has been on the team for the past 8 years-joining the team at the age of 10. Octavius and Daniela had been here a bit longer than Karson. The two of them have been on the team for 14 years. Both childhood friend joined together, when they were at the age of 14. Each scientist specialized in different technique, that when put together makes them the grand team. Karosn specializes in computer software, while Octavius is an expert designer and engineer, and Daniela who exceeds in chemistry._

_Karson shivered from the tension he felt from Octavius and Daniela. He had a feeling that things were going to get nasty. In the distress to try to save himself, he makes an attempt to get out of Daniela's foot. _

_"If you don't mind, you two lovely people and continue this argument _after _you get off of me!" Karson said in hope it will work._

_Daniela heard his proposal and gave it to him for once. She took her foot off of Karson and steps closer to Octavius, not planning to back down from her childhood friend._

_"Finally!" Karson mumbles to himself as he got up, giving his back a stretch, hoping to soothe the throbbing pain, only to make it worst. "Shit! I thought my back was going to crack." Both his hands were on his hunched back. "Damn that woman..." He said silently as he walked towards the leader and his sons. _

_"We should probably do something about this, before things get out of-." Giovanni was interrupted by a certain green-eyed scientist._

_"Oh, I know." He said faking to be surprise. "I bet you say that to make yourself feel younger, when you know you're really the same age as me being twentyeig-." Octavius was cut off when a hand came in contact with his left cheek. He stood there stun for a moment, before turning his head back to Daniela, who still had her right hand in the air with a glare on. Octavius gave her an ic__y__ glare._

_"...hand..." Giovanni finished with a sweat drop._

_"You bitch! How dare you slap me." He hollered._

_"Bitch? Tsk, I'd rather be a bitch than a bastard. Be sides you completely deserve what you got." Daniela snap back. She crosses her arms over her chest._

_"How so? I'm only telling the truth."_

_"A woman's age is her greatest secret." She simply said in reply. "Everyone knows that."_

_"Why you..." _

_The sound of a stick hitting the black marble flooring rung throughout the lab. All was silence and directed their attention to the one who produced it. Every pair of eyes has been directed to their leader, who had a displeased look on his face. Both of Jared's hands were on a staff, which he used as a cane occasionally. The staff had a palm size, blue crystal ball on top. The rest of the staff was made out of a certain black material. Within the crystal ball, a golden light flickered occasionally in the center._

_"I understand that you two are married to each other and all..." Jared said towards Daniela and Octavius. "but this is not the time to flirt with each other. Let me just refresh your memory in case you forgot. Our mission is to use SAR to resurrect the so called 'May Maple'." He gestured towards the girl in the capsule. Then, a dark expression appeared on his face, frightening the people around him. The trio scientist felt a cold chill down their spines. _

_"If the three of you don't wish to cooperate... then how would the three of you like to be the experiment__ee__..." A shadow casted __over __his eyes__and a dark aura appeared behind him._

_Casper and Giovanni slowly took a few steps away from their father. Their hands were held out in front of them, as if they were a pair of shield protecting themselves from their father. As for Karson, Daniela, and Octavius, they quickly scramble to their posts fearing for their lives. On the way, Daniela picks up the forgotten clipboard._

_Jared let out a sigh with eyes closed. "Tsk, why are human the hardest creatures to cooperate with."_

_In the background, Casper and Giovanni both sweat dropped. '_But you're a human too...' _They both thought._

_"Section A, status report." Karson said as he busy himself with the enlarged computer screen. Each scientist had their own computer screen hanging from the ceiling on several chains. The screens created a large triangle with an empty area in the center. In front of each screen was a large computer system with a wide keyboard that stretched out from left to right._

_"Section A, laser is in position. Ready to shot on command." Octavius replies preoccupied with the screen. Section A was in charge of the laser. The laser that was off to the side of the capsule awakened. It moves over top the capsule, ready to shot the beam at any seconds. _

_"Good. Section B, status report."_

_"Section B, the chemicals are running excellent from the container to the capsule. There are no leaks from the pipes either." Daniela says after checking the equipments before returning back to her place in front of the computer._

_"Awesome. Section C, the energy panel is running. All sections ready." Karson's hand moves over to a glass encased red button. "Commencing Experiment 342, on the count of 3... 2... 1..." His finger flicked open the case. "Let's rock!" He pushed the button, powering S.A.R._

_The section of button was pushed, the laser shot out a massive amount of energy in the color red. As the capsule absorb the energy released, the liquid chemicals inside the quickly transferred from an bright orange to a blood red in a matter of seconds. The girl bathe in a blood bath as her body takes in the energy from the substance._

_While the experiment was taking place Casper, Jared, and Giovanni watched at the sidelines. The scientist trio inspected closely at the data from their screen, and the experiment itself. They closely took accurate note of the experiment, hoping to use them to improve their next experiment._

_"Good, good... Oh God!" Karson shouted out with glee with a grin on. "It seems like we hit gold!"_

_"What do you mean?" asked Jasper._

_"That girl's body is fully compactable with the machine. The machine is practically _one_ with her." explained Octavius._

_"Exactly. The differences between her and our previous experiments are amazing great." said Daniel__a__. "According to the data coming up, the energy within her body is building up in an incredible face pace." Her fingers dance across the keyboard, lighting up each black key white. _

_"It only a matter of time..." Jared said focus on the capsule._

_"We are at two-thirds of completion with energy levels at 67%, 68%, 69%..." Octavius counted as the energy level rose by the second._

_The capsule glowed red and the liquid inside began to bubble. Liquid pumped through the pipes to the large glass containers._

* * *

_In another dimension, a creature is curled up into a ball, hugging its knees. The creature's head was place in between its knees and abdomen. She was fallen into a deep slumber. The world around her was __a vacuum__ filled with nothing but the color orange and the bubbles that floated up to the space above. The only thing that was "alive" was the girl's brown hair that followed the movement of the bubbles. In this world, no sound were made, all were silent. _

_Suddenly out of nowhere, a beam of white light shot down in an area not that far from the girl. The space the beam came in contact with, immediately transformed the orange, into a deep blood red. The red spared like a virus, engulfing everything into the color red. In no time, the girl bathe in a blood bath._

'What...'

_The girl could feel an intensive surge of energy entering her body. Ecstasy pumped through her veins. Her fingers twitches for a moment. Slowly, she raises her head up slightly to take a look at her hand. _

'This feeling...'_ she curled her fist slowly into a fist. Next, she slowly raises her head up, her bangs covering her eyes._

'Red...' _The girl stares at the "sky" above, as her body absorbs the intensive energy around her. She closes her eyes._

'I can feel it...this power..." _She tilts her head back down at her empty open hand. The girl curls her fingers into a tight fist. A sinister grin appears on her face__._'Feels great.'

* * *

_Alarms broke the silence that was in the lab. The room itself glows red each time the alarms flash. The sudden alarms caught everyone's attention within the lab. The scientist work overload upon hearing the alarms._

_"No, no, no!" Daniela cried in frustration. "This can't be happening, not when we're this close!"_

_"Everyone no matter what, we must fix this immediately. We cannot fail again. It's not like we have a specimen like her every day." Karson said rapidly typing the keys quickly, giving the computer a good beating. "Is that understood?"_

_"Yes!" Both Octavius and Daniela agreed simultaneously. Before Octavius swiftly moves to the back of the laser, he grabs a toolbox that was nearby. He yanks open the control panel that was behind the active laser. Opening the toolbox, her pulls out a screwdriver to adjust the central circuit within the laser. Meanwhile, Daniela did what she could to slow down the__ input rate of the containers to the capsule __by using the machine next to the containers._

_Confuse by all the commotion within the lab, Jared stops Karson in his track to the glowing panel__ after shutting off the alarms__._

_"Would you mind informing us what's going on that would cause the alarms to go off?" Jared asked._

_"To put it short, the specimen not only absorb the energy, she absorbed it _too_ well. The levels are up to 356% full and still counting. Excuse me," he said stepping aside to get pass Jared."We need to lower the energy to a suitable level. If not, the specimen will not only fail, but will explode as well. If that happens, the machines involve in the experiment might be at a potential risk as well." He answered while programming the panel._

_"What?" The two sons and their father shout out in surprise. _

_"Will you be able to lower down the energy while preserving the experiment?" Giovanni ask._

_"Yes," Karson answer immediately. He takes his attention away from his work and to Jared, Casper, and Giovanni. "As long as we prevent the energy from reaching 700%, we should be alright. If we fail to do so..." he pause for a moment as his voice drifted away. "we would be in big trouble."_

_"Our only advice for the three of you is to be prepare for the worse." Octavius includes._

_Casper's breathe hitch in his throat. He was finding it hard to swallow the lump in the middle of his throat. He just can't believe this—everything was going so well before. How could things take a turn for the worse within a couple minutes? Although he does not want to admit it, but he had bonded with the girl over the past few months. Ever since her death, she had been move from the room she stayed at __to __the laboratory. Since that day, Casper would always go to talk to her even though he knew she was dead and could not response. However, just do so helped him fill the emptiness in his heart ever since his wife left him__ two__ years ago._

_"We wouldn't be able to make it!" Daniela cried out in distress. "The chemicals aren't slowing down at all. It's actually speeding up. I tried everything, and it won't work."_

_"Impossible!" Karson_

_"I lost all control over the whole system!" The redness within the capsule spread to the containers that contained orange liquid._

_"Same here," said Octavius. "I did everything I can to the laser, but nothing works!" He lets out a gasp when the open cover to the laser automatically shuts itself as an anomaly red glow covers every inch of it._

_"What the hell?!" Using his hands, Octavius tries to rip the cover open by force, however it didn't even budge. _

'The glow... what could that mean?' _Karson thought long and hard._

_"Oh... so you want to do it that way huh?" he said getting pissed. He rolls up his sleeves and curls his fingers into a tight fist. "Fine, we'll do it your way," he throws his arm back. "You damn laser!"_

_Karson's eyes expands widely as the realization hits him. "No! Octavius stop! The glow is a-"_

_Karson's warning came a second too late. Just when Octavius's fist was a centimeter away from the laser, the red glow expands and pushes him away. Octavius was pushed back several feet until he came in contact with the wall behind him._

_"Ugh!"_

_"Octavius!" Daniela drops everything that she was doing, and hurries to Octavius's side. _

_"Are you okay? Say something!" her expression and voice was filled with concern. Tears began to form in her eyes. She hugs him and buries her face into his chest._

_Octavius winced a bit, but nether less he shakily places a hand on Daniela's head. "D-don't worry... I'm a-alright..." _

_"Liar... " she sobs._

_"There, there... no need to cry. I'm right here." he hugs her back._

_The other four stood there stud._

_The first to snap out of his trace was Karson. "Just as I thought," he turns towards the laser, giving it a cold hard glare. "That glow is a barrier."_

_"Barrier?" Casper and Giovanni repeated._

_Karson turns towards Jared. "This experiment is to dangerous from this point on, we cannot continue on. My Lord, please grant me permission to stop it before any more injuries are to occur."_

_"What?" Casper shouted. "We can't. What about May?"_

_Jared gave a long sigh before replying. "I understand... permission granted."_

_"Father!"_

_Karson gave a bow in gratitude. "Thank you my Lord." _

_"Son, desperate needs calls for desperate measures." Jared said to Casper._

_Karson goes to the computers and begins the shut down progress. _

'You can't do that...'_ a mysterious voice echoes throughout the lab._"I won't let you…"

_The girl's hand within the capsule tighten into a fist. Dangerous sapphire eyes snap open._

_At that moment, all the computers including Karson's exploded. Karson shields his face as debris from the computers flew up. The glass containers and the glass within the room shatters, every last piece__ of them__. The lab was raining glass. Everyone crouched down shielding their heads. With the strength that he had, Octavius pushes Daniela onto the ground. He hovered over her, protect__ing __her from any danger._

_"Octavius!" Daniela cried horrified. "You're injured, you shouldn't be protecting me." She pushes against him, but he held strong, not budging one bit. "Please... I don't want anything to happen to you."_

_Octavius ignores her. "Did you forget?" he started out. "I said that I'll always protect you no matter what, even if it would cost me my life that's because..." What he said next moved Daniela to tears. "You are my life. I love you." Octavius bends his head down, connecting his lips with Daniela's. The tears from Daniela just wouldn't stop. She puts her arms around his neck, pulling him closer to her._

_Liquid within the containers leaks out, dying the floor into a sea of red._

_"What's going on?" Giovanni said crouch down on the floor. He immediately goes is a cough fit afterwards. _

_"Are you okay father?" Casper asks while protecting his father._

_"Yeah..." he answers weakly due to the massive smoke._

_"What's happening?" Karson said stun slowly slipping down from the wall that he was leaning on._

_A short silhouette of a person appears in the middle of the smoke storm. This caught the attentions of everyone. No one could figure who it was, but they had an idea of who it might be. The silhouette raises a hand, causing a strong wind that blows away all the smoke within the room. However in do so, it also caused the debris and broken glass shards to blow around too. A perfect clear circle is drawn around the silhouette, with her in the center. _

_Octavius, Daniela, Casper, Jared and Giovanni got blown away due to the intense wind. As for Karson, he got push against the wall that was behind him. He shields his face, protecting himself from any debris that may come his way. The others all found something to hold onto until the winds were to calm down. As the winds subside, the identity of the figure is reveal. _

_Standing bare foot at three and a quarter feet high, the girl wore a white spaghetti strapped dress stained with red. The dress clung to her figure tightly due to being wet. An inch pass her shoulders, her brown hair dripped with red liquid. The area where she stood was wet__ too__. She had a blank expression on her face, but danger shown in her sapphire eyes._

_Karson was the first one to put down his hands only to be gasping at the figure. "No way!" Karson laughs. He uses that wall to stand up. "I can't believe it... We did it!"_

_"Alright, our 8 years of hard work had pay off." Octavius said slowly getting up with the help of Daniela._

_"Finally, S.A.R. actually works," Daniela said in happiness._

_The two sons of Jared slowly help him stand up straight. Giovanni goes and picks up Jared staff that has blown away from him. He takes it and returns it to his father. Taking the staff within his hand, Jared becomes more stabilize while standing. However, Casper and Giovanni holds on to him just in case._

_"My... this is a real turn around," Jared said. "You three," he turns towards the three scientists. "The three of you had done an excellent job as expected for the top scientist of the team."_

_"Thank you my lord." The trio bow in respect, each with a smile on their face._

_In the mist of all the excitement, everyone tend to have forgotten that the girl was standing there for a moment. __She then__ raises both of her arms out. A green glow appears in her hands._

_Everyone was so happy in their little world that they failed to recognize what was happening to their surroundings. The glow brought __forward__ vines that covers the ceilings, walls and the floor. The others did not realize until the vines had grab their legs or wrists and yanking them up. They hanged from the ceiling. In a matter of minutes, the entire lab had turn into a __wild __jungle._

_"W-what is going on?" Giovanni said. He yanks his arm seeing if it would free him, however it was useless. _

_Everyone squirm in their positions from up high. _

_"I don't understand this," Casper says. "Is suppose to happen?" The question wasn't specifically towards anyone, but Daniela answers anyway._

_"No. According to our research, the machine was only meant to resurrect the specimen, not this."_

_"Is it possible that the specimen had these powers all along?" Giovanni asks out of curiosity._

_"I don't know!"_

_The figure stood calmly and still. Her lips tweak __into a sinister __grin__. Her sapphire irises slowly change into a deep red color and her irises shrieks. She had a maniacal look on her face._

_"Struggling is futile," she said. Step by step, she went closer to them. "Why don't you all summit to me. I would love to get to know you better..." The girl stops just under Karson. The ground above her begins to rise bringing her at eye level with Karson, who was petrified with fear. She puts her finger under his chin, tilting his head towards her. _

_"I love to know you more, especially your fears, your nightmares... I love to know them all..."_

_Her eyes glows and she places a hand onto his forehead. His eyes went dull as he felt his life got suck out of him._

* * *

_Karson P__.O.V_

_I'll never forget that day, all the pain and suffer that we been through. The day where our dream finally came true after eight years of hard labor. However, that dream did not stay long, for it had __reconstructed __ into a nightmare, which turn into reality._

_That day, we resurrected a demon…_

* * *

**Such a long chapter, I was getting sick of writing it at one point. I will try to get the next chapter up as soon as I can since I'm really busy lately. Good, bad, please let me know so I can improve my work in any way I can. Please review and thank you all for reading. **


	9. Liars and Headaches

**Hi everyone! Thanks for those who read the last chapter. I'm so happy that I was able to update quicker this time around. Good news, I'm on Spring Break starting next week, so during this time I should be able to update faster at least for a while. Last week when I was reading over my work, I realized that I used the name Jared twice! Once for Paul's father, and again for Casper's father. I don't know if you realized that when you were reading. So sorry about that! I can't believed that I did that. I was debating whether or not to change that, but decide against it thinking that it would only be more confusing. I'll try not to do that again. One more thing, I apologize if there are any spelling or grammar errors before hand. Writing and spelling aren't my strong point. I'm more of a math and science person rather than an English person. Which is the truth considering that I failed my last test and essay in English. (Not the language.)**

**Here are the response for your reviews:**

**Megadracosaurus-**_Hah thanks!_

**Guest(1)-**_Thanks you liked it! I will try to update faster._

**L. -**_Yeah I agree. She is very scary._

**Guest(2)-**_Thank you so much! So glad you like it. Truth Behind the Mask will be re-written._

**LoveLoverGrl-**_Um... thanks I guess._

**Disclaimer- I do not own Pokémon.**

* * *

Chapter 9

Liars and Headaches

She throws off the white sheets off of her. The sheets gently fell onto the floor silently. May sits up straight and crosses her legs. She spreads her arms and closes her eyes in concentration. A bright red glows appears in May's hand. She places it over her chest. The glow starts from her chest, and gradually spreads until her whole body is engulf into a red glow. She lets a breath out as she felt her body slowly healing itself.

Dangerous sapphire eyes snap open upon hearing the sound of something crashing to the floor. Her eyes darted towards the intruder, who reaches a shaky hand towards the fallen object. She hugs the clipboard towards her chest. Trepidation filled her eyes.

May uncrosses her legs and swing them over the side her bed. Using her good arm, she pushes herself off. Her bare feet lands on the cold marble floor, sending shivers up her spine which she ignores. She glare at the intruder with an emotionless face on.

"You saw that, didn't you?" her voice fills with venom.

The pinknette gives a shaky laugh. "What are you talking about?" the nurse fakes out. "I saw nothing..." her grip on the clipboard tightens as she backs up against the door. Her blue eyes dart away from the dangerous pair of sapphire eyes. "Um... I just remember that I have some things to attend. I will be taking my leave now."

She fakes a smile and her hand went to the door knob. However, before her hand touches the door knob, a white frost covers over it along with the door. The nurse gasps and her eyes widen in shock.

"Don't you know that it's not nice to lie?" May walks closer to her. "Liars must be punish... but then again I am a hypocrite saying that since," she stop right in front of the nurse. Their faces just inches apart from each other. "I am a liar too."

May stares deeply into the nurse's blue eyes and May's eyes glows a bit. The intruder could feel her eyes getting heavy. The life and twinkle within her eyes disappears. She stood there like a lifeless doll staring ahead of her.

"I have some questions that I would like to ask, do you mind answering them for me _Nurse Joy_?" May ask as the glow in her eyes subsides.

"It would be my pleasure," Nurse Joy says emotionless. "what would you like to know?"

"Now, that's a nice Joy," May pets the pinknette's hair slightly, "tell me now, there were a bunch of people who was with Solidad back there with the incident with Blaziken and it's been bothering me not knowing who they are. I'm sure that you know, right?"

"Indeed."

"Tell me their name."

"Yes, there were a total of eight people excluding Solidad. Three of them were girls and the other five were boys."

"Eight huh?" May mumbles to herself. She turns her attention back to the hypnotized Nurse Joy. "Do you know their names?" she earns a nod from the nurse. "What are they?"

"They are Misty Waterflower, Leaf Green, Dawn Bertliz, Brock Slate, Gary Oak, Ash Ketchum, Drew Hayden, and Paul Shinji."

May's eyes widen slightly upon hearing the last name.

"Is there anything else that you want to know?" Nurse Joy ask.

"No that is all," May backs up a little. "but there is something that I need you to do."

"Anything."

"Don't let anyone take a foot into this room between now and tomorrow. If anyone asks make up an excuse. Lastly about what you witness, forget about that, erase it from your memory. Do you understand?"

Nurse Joy silently nods her head. "Yes."

"Very well then," May raises her hand and the ice covering the door melts into a puddle of water. "You are dismiss as for now. I will summon you when I need anything."

"Yes," Nurse Joy said and opens the door. She left the room silently and closes the white door silently behind her.

Nurse Joy begins making her way back to the front desk. She turns the corner before stopping when faced with a certain person.

"Hi Nurse Joy," Paul said. His hands were stuffed into his pockets.

"Why hello there, may I help you with anything?" Nurse Joy asks. Her voice was still a bit monotone and her eyes were blank. Paul raises an eyebrow that her suspicious behavior.

"Ah... no. I was just planning to visit May and check up on how she is doing."

"I'm sorry, but I ask you to take your leave now. I was just in her room a moment ago. Her condition isn't too well. What she needs the most now is _rest_. I don't want anyone disturbing my patient until she gets better."

"I understand."

"Excuse me, but I need to go back to the front desk now." Nurse Joy walks around Paul as he stood there.

He turns his head gazing on Nurse Joy's retrieving figure.

_'Something about her seems off,' _he thought to himself staring at Nurse Joy and crosses his arms over his chest, _'but what is it?'_

* * *

"Paul Shinji huh?" the brunette said as she dress herself.

She only had on a black bandeau and was reaching for her jacket. The jacket she wore was sleeveless and white with a collar. A diamond shape opening is right above her upper chest. The jacket splits opens underneath her bandeau, showing her abdomen. The back of her jacket also splits too. It splits hip down, forming an upside-down v. On the inside of her jacket was a light blue. The jacket was held together by two small hooks on the inside-one being at the top of the diamond and the other being on the bottom. The jean shorts that she wore were black.

May's hand took a hold of two belts. One was a regular belt with colorful studs and the other one was a light blue belts with poke balls attach to it. Chains connect the poke balls, forming a zig-zag pattern from one ball to another. She puts on the studded belt through the loops in her shorts first. As for the blue belt, she placed it over her shorts and belt. It hung off loosely at her hip, enough for it to not fall off.

She puts on the black chocker around her neck before sitting down on the edge of the bed. May bends her back to put on her tall lace-up boots. The top strip of her boots was light blue along with sole of it too. After tying the last lace, she stands up and gazes at the outside scenery from her window, thinking.

"Why does that name sound familiar?" she ask herself. She does not understand it. It's like she knows the name and that she don't. Paul Shinji? No, she was positive that she never met him before. A sudden headache came to her.

"Ugh..." she grabs onto her head with both hands. The speed of her breathing quickens, taking short and sharp breaths. "What the hell..." she said through her clench teeth as she slid on onto her knees. The pain subsides after a few minutes pass by. Her grip on her head loosens and she takes her good arm to support herself. The speed of her breathing had slow down. She took slow deep breaths trying to calm herself down. Beads of sweat slid down her face.

"What was that about? That has never happened before," her hand slides down her face. It flops down on her lap. She shakes her head, trying to clear out all thoughts before getting up and grabs her black and white backpack. She swings it over her right shoulder.

May opens the window open, letting a cool breeze into the room. Without hesitation, she jumps out of the two-story window. She landed swiftly on her feet.

"Shit..." she cringes in pain due to her broken arm. "Damn that Joy, if it wasn't for her, my arm would have already been healed," she mumbles to herself. "This is going to be a problem, but then again it would be even weirder if it was okay." She stares her blue casted arm before sighing to herself. "Looks like I'm stuck with this cast for a while."

She begins making her way to find a secluded area or a cave, where no one can disturb her as she worked in secret.

* * *

**I found this to be kinda short in my opinion. Maybe I should heave written it to be longer... Oh well, it would have to do for now. Chapter 10 should be update sometime by next week. I'm in the process of writing it, but I'm also writing other stories that I want to update soon too. I really need to finish the re-write for The Truth Behind the Mask (TTBTM). One more thing, the re-write for TTBTM will have a title change. I'll notice you guys then when I decide on a name. Thanks for reading. If you have time, please leave a review! Until next time.**


End file.
